


Soft Kitty

by Layora88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But please practice safe sex, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminine Peter Parker, First Time, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Hair trigger, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperience, Jealous Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Condoms, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pining, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Stockings, Swearing, Sweet Talk, Sweet and Soft Peter Parker, Thigh High Socks, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony Guilt, Unrequited Love, Virgin Peter Parker, also didn't happen, bit of angst because Tony, but like it didn't happen okay?, but not really, it's important kids, mentions of endgame, mentions of infinity war, peter is 19, so much pine, somehow they all lived no one hates each other and Tony and pepper never got back together, sorry pepper, they live as one big happy family at the compound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Peter wasn’t wearing something Tony would call normal, not that there was anything inherently wrong with what he was wearing or anything. It just struck him as…different. To put it plainly.Tony is not sure what to make of this new development.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony is still dreaming. At least, he’s pretty sure he’s still dreaming. Thought processes, those are a thing, right? Tony is currently attempting to will his brain back online but he feels like it’s just full of static at the moment. He blinks and there’s Clint at his elbow muttering something about coffee and looking just as tired as Tony feels.

He attempts to shake away the fog and finally manages to process Clint’s words. “You better have left me some, dude,” He’d muttered and Tony’s brows creased in confusion as he watched Clint reach for the last _tiny_ cup of coffee left in the pot.

Right, _coffee._ He looked down at the bright red Iron Man mug in his grasp, full to the point of nearly spilling over with the liquid gold. _Right_. He should probably drink some of that so that maybe his brain might function normally…er, more normal than usual. _Pardon him_ for not having proper use of his brain right now, _thank you very much._

So, Tony sipped his coffee and after lowering the mug and _still_ being unable to process what was in front of him, he decided he’d better drink the whole damn thing. He gulped down the first few mouthfuls, burning his mouth and practically choking on it; _but_ , forced it down nevertheless. Wasn’t as if he didn’t burn himself on a near daily basis anyway.

 _Oh,_ who was he kidding? He’d be lucky if he went a day let alone three hours without burning himself on _something._

So, coffee successfully burning its way down his throat, he blinked and attempted to reassess the Situation. Because it was a… _Situation_. The capital _S_ definitely warranted.

He inhaled shakily when the scene before him didn’t change. He must still be dreaming. That is the only plausible explanation.

Setting down his now empty mug on the kitchen island, he shook out his arms, rolled up his left sleeve and then pinched his inner elbow as hard as he possibly could.

“ _Motherfu-_ “ He started to curse, cutting himself off and drawing literally _everyone’s_ sleep addled gazes.

 _Okay,_ _new plan seeing as you’re not dreaming,_ ** _genius_**.

He mentally face-palmed and then cleared his throat. “ _Sorry,_ thought I left something dangerous on in the lab. It’s all good though, just remembered I shut that shit _down_ -“ He muttered, an only slightly hysterical lilt to his voice, clearing his throat again when no one seemed bothered by his outburst or his manic tone.

Except Steve, good ‘ol Captain America wide-eyed and bushy-tailed at…10am on a Tuesday morning. Tony made a face when the man just looked him over curiously before getting distracted by Bucky who was attempting to steal bacon from his breakfast plate. _First crisis averted._ _Success_.

He glanced around the kitchen to his friends, Bruce pouring over a journal article, Thor stuffing his face with pop-tarts, Wanda braiding her hair while she chatted with Jarvis about various tutorials for braiding hair she should try, the A.I. putting up selections for her on the tablet she had propped up on the table in front of her. Clint was busy putting on another pot of coffee, having drained the last of the first pot while Natasha sat up on the counter next to the stove, surveying the scene with a cup of herbal tea in her grasp.

Bucky was still trying to steal bacon off of Steve’s plate, even when his own was fully loaded with the stuff, Steve sitting beside him watching him fondly and stealing fruit from Bucky’s plate all the while. And then there was Peter. Peter _goddamn_ Parker in all his adorably nerdy self just standing in the kitchen with headphones on over his ears as he put together what looked like a fruit smoothie.

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat, letting his gaze wander over his frame and felt his insides churn with… _something._ Peter wasn’t wearing normal pyjamas like the rest of them, _oh no_. He was wearing something far more…Tony didn’t have the proper brain cells necessary to complete that sentence.

The blender startled him and Natasha raised one perfectly manicured brow at his flinch and that was enough to get Tony to move. He slid into the closest seat, which just so happened to be next to Steve at the breakfast island and snagged an apple out of the fruit bowl in front of him, breathed harshly on it…and then proceeded to rub it vigorously over his shirt. His incredibly _dirty_ shirt. _Gross._

And then Peter was humming and drawing his attention once again. He’d finished making his smoothie and was now pouring it into one of those ridiculously large _Starbucks_ reusable cups with the straws-an obnoxiously bright pink monstrosity-and screwing on the lid. He wasn’t doing much of anything of note, but his sheer _presence_ and well…if Tony was being really honest with himself, the _outfit_ he was currently wearing, were enough to warrant his attention.

 _Right_ , back to his outfit.

Tony blew out a breath and just let himself look for a second or three.

Because again, Peter wasn’t wearing something Tony would call _normal_ , not that there was anything inherently _wrong_ with what he was wearing or anything. It just struck him as… _different._ To put it plainly.

The kid was wearing an oversized ivory knit sweater that was easily three sizes too big on him, but it looked well loved. He was also not wearing any pants…from what Tony could tell, the length of the sweater easily covering the tops of his thighs and then some. But uh…Tony mentally cleared his throat and let himself lean over the counter a bit to better see the kids legs.

Tony’s brain may have short circuited again, because Tony was pretty sure the kid was wearing _stockings_. He leaned back heavily in his chair for a moment, casting a quick glance down at the apple in his hand so he didn’t _fixate_ on the poor kid for too long and arouse suspicions.

But _stockings_ , okay? Tony could maybe be a little bit forgiven given the fact that Peter was wearing fucking _stockings_. They were white and looked more like thigh high socks…which, he supposed that’s what they were. His brain was just fixating on the word _stockings_ for the time being, apparently. They were simple, no bows or anything, just white over the knee socks that had a bit of a thicker periwinkle band around the thigh that seemed to cinch a bit to keep them in place. They looked a touch feminine and paired with the oversized sweater, he did look more effeminate than usual.

Not that that was a bad thing. Tony had just never seen him wear anything other than jeans and t-shirts, the occasional ratty hoodie and sneakers, even the odd suit for any galas the Team had invited him out to as well. Oh, and the Spider Man suit, of course. Tony was also pretty sure he’d seen the kid in workout gear and _actual_ pyjamas since he’d moved into the compound, but most of his clothes looked worse for wear and it wasn’t because he didn’t take care of them, Tony knew. He just tended to wear through his clothes faster than most because he spent too much time down in the lab and stuff and had a tendency to be a bit accident prone with the power tools. But this? _This_ was throwing him completely for a loop!

Because Peter looked _soft_.

And as the young man in question turned around, smoothie safely in his hands, sleeves of his sweater nearly enveloping his smaller hands, Tony felt as if he’d been struck.

Peter looked sleepily rumpled, hair fluffed up on one side, curls smushed by the heavier white headphones and then completely flattened on the other, his darker locks curling more than usual against his temples and around his ears. His cheeks were a little pale, nothing unusual about that, though Tony was sure he could make out pillow creases against one of them and it made his mouth drop open a little with the urge to-

_Nope, not going there._

Peter looked _soft_. That’s it. _Er_ , that would be it if the kid didn’t suddenly flutter his lashes as he took a long sip of his smoothie, straw slipping from his lusciously pink lips and then _hummed_ , clearly having enjoyed the taste.

And then he looked up and caught Tony fucking _staring at him_.

Tony froze, brain going offline, filling with white noise and _everything_ as he helplessly watched Peter knock his stupid white _Beats by Dre_ headphones off his ears, leaving them pink from where they’d been settled, letting them slip around his neck and then smiled all sleepy and _goddamn_ ** _adorable_** at him, eyes crinkling lightly at the corners, cheeks dimpling sweetly too _._

And Tony was so, _so done for_. Because yes, he’d maybe sort of known he’d had a crush on the kid for longer than what most would call appropriate. _Hell_ , even he wouldn’t call it appropriate _now_ just because Peter was over the age of 18. _He’s 19,_ Tony’s brain helpfully supplied. _Doesn’t make it any better,_ he mentally challenged.

Because this was _Peter_ , Peter _goddamn_ Parker. The sweetest most intelligent kid Tony’s ever been lucky enough to meet and he’d known he was in trouble from the get-go, but this? _This_ was going to be his undoing, because his feelings were supposed to remain a crush. _A crush!_ It was laughable, really. It’d stopped being a crush the moment the kid had turned to dust in his arms-

He inhaled sharply, the taste of ash suddenly filling his lungs and he couldn’t _breathe_. He choked, face going pale as he gripped at the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, the apple in his gasp having fallen somewhere in his moment of weakness.

He could hear voices around him and then there were strong hands on his shoulders, a warmth at his back; and when his vision started to swim, edges going hazy, he was met with Peter’s wide dark eyes looking at him with such _worry_ reflected in his gaze, Tony let himself fall.

In more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony came to in the warmth of someone’s arms and he let out a shuddering breath when he felt something brush his cheek. He twitched, probably far harder than was necessary, really, but it wasn’t like he could help it. The arms loosened and the hand moved from his cheek, only to feel the coolness of a cloth placed against his forehead a moment later.

He groaned, _loudly_ and tried to sit up. “Hang on a minute, Tony. Relax a second, would you?”

Steve’s voice, he quickly discerned and those were Steve’s hands gently rubbing his arm while someone held a cloth to his forehead. He reached up and batted their hand away and held it there himself, breathing laboured and a cold sticky sweat covering him. He grimaced, blinking open his eyes as he attempted to look around.

The Team was there. Of course they were. Tony inwardly cringed…and maybe a tad outwardly too, who was he kidding? Bucky was sitting in front of him, Bruce at his side as they clearly tried to give him space but were itching to help in any way they could. Tony didn’t need help right now. He needed a shower and more coffee and a maybe some food-

 _Nope_ , the thought of food made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

More coffee then.

“M’ good,” He muttered, waving off Steve’s attempt at keeping him there, tossing the cloth aside andstruggling out of the blond’s grasp.

Steve let him go, but he could feel the man’s presence at his back as he quickly stood up and regretted it immediately when he got a wicked head rush. He reached out to try and steady himself and ended up bracing his hand against Bucky’s metal shoulder. Bucky didn’t shy away from it and Tony really didn’t have much time to feel bad about it before he was stumbling away from them-only slightly-and then ran straight into Peter.

The kid had been standing a relatively safe distance away, watching worriedly over the proceedings when Tony stumbled into him. Peter reached out to grasp his shoulder in an attempt to steady him and Tony let him, too startled to do anything else.

“You don’t look good, Mr. Stark,” Peter admitted, giving him a wry sort of grimace that could have been a smile if Tony hadn’t gone and messed up so badly.

Tony scoffed. “That your way of telling me I’m getting old, Parker?”

 _Deflection_. That always worked, right?

Peter’s nose scrunched up adorably as he regarded his mentor. “Uh, no. That’s not what I was trying to say at all. You actually look _physically ill_ , Mr. Stark. Maybe you should lay down? You did sort of just have a panic-“

“I’m good-“ He sidestepped, shifting back out of Peter’s grasp and blinking a couple of times.

He really didn’t feel great, but he didn’t want to worry him any more than he already had. “You don’t have to lie, Mr. Stark,” Peter went on quietly, making Tony pause and blink a couple more times; the kid was ever perceptive, as per usual when it came to Tony’s well-being.

“Not lying, Pete. Just gonna go get showered and head down to the lab for a bit. I’ll be right as rain once I get the stink off,” He consoled, taking another step away from him.

Peter frowned and _God,_ but Tony hated seeing him frown. He just didn’t know how to make it better right now.

“Why don’t you come down to the lab in an hour and check on me then if you don’t believe me? You can even bring me lun- _coffee_ -bring me coffee,” He suggested, watching as Peter’s gaze softened and he nodded, frown turning into a gentle smile with only a hint of a pout teasing at its edges.

 _There,_ that was a bit better.

“O-kay…” Peter said slowly, gaze still worried despite his agreement and Tony forced himself to smile cheerfully before he rolled his shoulder and brushed some invisible dust off of his ratty band shirt as he looked Peter over one last time.

 _Yep_ , still as adorable as he was ten minutes ago.

“Love the whole look you’ve got going on here, Pete. The st- _socks_ -look cute-suits you, _really-_ “ Tony blurted and then promptly fled the room.

 _What the fuck was that!?_ He mentally berated, eyes impossibly wide and incredulous as he booked it towards the elevator.

He _prayed_ no one saw his wide-eyed disbelief as he practically _ran_ from the room and completely missed the blush that spread across the tops of Peter’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. “ _Huh-_ “ Bucky huffed, squinting slightly as he looked at first Peter and then at the retreating Tony, just as the elevator doors shut, genius safely inside.

 _Well, that went well._ Peter thought idly.

It did not in fact, go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Safely tucked inside the elevator, Tony made a point to hit the back of his head _repeatedly_ against the wall for a moment or three and contemplate his life choices. They weren’t all _bad_ choices that led him here, definitely not, but the fact of the matter was that he had just complimented Peter in more than his usual flippant way and _Christ_ but in front of the Team! They were perceptive bastards on a good day and today had looked like it was going to be a great fucking day.

Tony muttered to himself angrily under his breath, shaking his head in frustration as the elevator took him up to the penthouse. Maybe a shower would actually help him feel less like a creep and now that he was moving, he could really feel the way his sweat had turned his skin all clammy from his panic-

He cleared his throat, shaking out the cobwebs before he was escaping the elevator and fleeing to the bathroom. His second most favourite place in the compound. _Obviously_ the workshop was the first.

He stripped on the way to the bathroom, sleep clothes landing haphazardly across the floor before he was stepping onto the warmed tile of the bathroom floor, Jarvis kind enough to have kept the lights from being particularly bright at the moment.

He tried to ignore the shaking of his limbs as he opened the glass door for the shower before ducking inside, water already on and warm but not scalding hot as he was wont to usually have it turned up to.But that was Jarvis for you, always doing his best to look after Tony.

Tony shivered even under the warmth of the spray as he went for the shampoo. He was only feeling marginally better by the time he had a loofah full of body wash and hair full of conditioner, unfortunately. But he figured once he’d had some coffee he’d feel more like himself.

Forty minutes later and safely seated in the lab with a cup of the good stuff didn’t exactly bring him the peace of mind he’d been hoping for. He did feel better, physically anyway, but his mind kept circling back to thoughts of Peter earlier this morning and what it meant exactly.

Seeing Peter in…he can’t bring himself to say let alone _think_ the words right now, okay? Was a bit of an eye opener for him. The kid had moved into the compound a little over three weeks ago and before that he’d been there nearly every weekend and then some during the school year. Tony’d asked him if he wanted to move in ages ago, but until this summer, he’d not really shown an interest, saying that he’d rather be at home with May to help her around the house and stuff.

Now, though? Apparently Happy was doing that for him. Tony was thrilled when he’d heard Happy was well, _happy_ and although Peter still got a sort of grimace on his face whenever anyone mentioned Hap and May _together,_ he did wish them the best. It was sort of bittersweet for the kid. He’d always been the one looking after his aunt and she him and now there was someone to fill in a space for May that Peter couldn’t fit into. He was happy for them, of course he was, but he felt like he didn’t fit in quite the same anymore.

Hence moving in to the compound and actually being a part of the Team. Peter knew he was an Avenger, they’d made it official and everything, but he also knew that he was Peter Parker first and they all respected the fact that he had a young life to lead still. So, they saved him for special missions and if you know, world disaster struck.

It was working out well so far. Except now Tony was subjected to the kid’s presence each and every day. Not usually a terrible thing, Tony did love spending time with him after all. Enjoyed being around him in the lab when he was down working on his web shooters and making tweaks to his suit. Enjoyed having the kid help him out with _his_ suit too from time to time. It was great, having an intellectual mind on the same level and in some instances _and then some_.

It was working out well, sort of…until this morning, however.

By sort of up until this point, he means spending so much added time with Peter, he started to have to suppress his sometimes overwhelming urge to lean in and press a kiss to the kid’s lips when he was rambling on about something and looking too cute for words. Or how when Peter brings him coffee and smiles sweetly at him as he hands it over-Tony willingly _accepting_ it-he has to bite his cheek so hard to keep himself from saying _I love you_ instead of _thank you_ like a totally normal person.

Tony’s never been normal, though, just sayin’.

And then this morning happened.

Seeing Peter look so _soft_ …so _comfortable_ , had Tony’s insides churning with an overwhelming urge to grab the kid and do… _unspeakably dirty things to him_.

Tony didn’t think that. _He didn’t._

He wasn’t sure what to make of it all really. He’d never seen Peter dress like that before, never seen him looking so comfortable and at ease and just-

Tony’s brain felt like it was melting.

Peter was comfortable. _Comfortable._

Tony’s breath _whooshed_ out of him so fast he felt dizzy with it. Peter felt safe. _Here._ At the compound…

That was huge.

Like, _actually_ huge _._

Wow.

Tony took a slow breath in and nodded. Okay. He got it now, why this was messing with him so much. Peter was comfortable in his home. The kids home now too. It all made sense. Peter had always been just visiting before, never treating it like his own space, even though he had access to it whenever he wanted. Now it had finally registered with the kid, apparently.

Peter felt safe enough to be himself in his own home. Tony’s home too, technically.

And that thought _did not_ send little angry butterflies up in a tizzy in Tony’s stomach. Totally didn’t.

“Huh-“ Tony sighed, shaking his head as he stared blankly ahead at the workshop around him, not really seeing it.

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Jarvis inquired tentatively.

Tony shook his head. “When has anything ever been _alright_ when it comes to me, J?”

Jarvis’s pregnant pause spoke for itself.

Tony chuckled self-deprecatingly as he rose from his spot and headed towards his latest suit-Mark…who’s even counting them anymore, honestly?-and continued to contemplate his existence.

Not really.

He was stuck on Peter of course. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Peter occupied a lot of his thoughts these days, wasn’t really anything entirely new, either.

He wondered if Peter always went around wearing… _comfortable_ clothes like… _that_ and wondered if he had other sweaters or other… _Damnit._ He still couldn’t quite make himself say the _s_ word, lest it arouse thoughts of… _things._

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and instead pulled up some specs for Peter’s suit, wondering if the kid might show up soon with that aforementioned coffee and whether he’d be interested in futzing around with any specs. They’d been chatting about making some changes to the web shooters last week but no progress had been made on that front on account of the fact that it was _summer break, Mr. Stark_.

And apparently Ned and MJ wanted to spend time at the compound with Peter so of course Tony’d not brought it up again, instead making sure they had everything three teenage kids could possibly want available to them. Which consisted of-if you must know-all of the candy, just _all of it_ , every movie imaginable at their fingertips. All of the video games and latest consoles, an Olympic size swimming pool if they were feeling particularly adventurous and any museum, science convention and advance screening of literally _anything_ that their hearts desired available to them.

After three days of non-stop _stuff_ Peter had begged him to stop showing up with things for them to do. He appreciated it but just _please stop spending money on us, Mr. Stark. We’re just find entertaining ourselves…though maybe leave the video games and pool, we like those._ So, Tony had begged off. Giving them space and all that jazz.

Didn’t stop Peter from showing up in the workshop whenever he felt like it, usually without his friends just to chat with Tony or bring him by some lunch or dinner or coffee. Usually coffee accompanied by some form of food. Tony appreciated it and he was sure Peter knew.

Back to the _Situation_ at hand.

Peter was wearing very cute _things_ around the compound and this was new. At least to him. He wondered if the others had seen him wearing…that sort of thing before. Now that he thought about it, no one seemed particularly bothered by what he’d been wearing. It wasn’t like there was anything to be _bothered_ about by it, it just…well, it got Tony all hot and bothered, okay?

So maybe this wasn’t as new as he thought it was, but he wasn’t going to know for certain unless he asked someone and he wasn’t about to do that. That would surely draw attention to himself and he’d already done a _great fucking job_ of doing that already.

He grimaced, shaking his head as he toyed absently with a few of the holograms he’d loaded up of Peter’s suit and web shooters, not really sure which direction he was going with it just yet. He’d barely managed to focus on it for more than three-seconds without thinking about Peter before Jarvis was alerting him to the kid’s presence in the elevator.

See, Tony was pleased, because Jarvis was definitely a smart cookie and knew him all too well. “Thanks for the heads-up,” He muttered, opening up a few random expanded views of the suit and then doing his best to make it look like he was deep in thought/incredibly busy and totally _fine, he was totally fine._

The music clicked on just as the elevator doors _dinged_ and Tony was grateful Jarvis had the presence of mind to keep it at a much more tolerable level so as not to upset Peter’s senses or potentially throw Tony into a migraine so soon after a panic-

“Hey, Mr. Stark-“ Peter chirped, voice timid as he stepped into the workshop.

Tony could already smell the coffee he’d brought in with him before he’d even fully turned around to greet the kid. The bright smile he’d just plastered on his face was quickly vanishing, however, the moment he looked.

Peter wasn’t wearing the outfit anymore.

Instead, he was wearing a pair of black faded jeans and a red t-shirt, along with his usual ratty black converse. He’d clearly showered too, hair all curly and still damp. Tony swallowed, smile having slipped away so fast. Too fast, apparently, because now Peter had stopped walking towards him and was staring at him uncomfortably.

“Something wrong, Mr. Stark?” He asked softly, voice too quiet, almost sad.

_Disappointed._

Tony internally berated himself, shaking his head and clearing his throat. He was going to tell Peter no, that he was just surprised to see him, even when he’d known that Peter said he’d come, but instead, what came out was; “You changed-“

_Wow, way to go Stark._

“Uh…” Peter started and then Tony quickly waved a hand and at the same time, motioned him forward.

Peter took another step towards him, but then stopped. “Don’t mind me, my mind’s not all there. I just meant that you looked fine with what you were wearing earlier, why’d you change?” Yep…Tony really needed to stop talking now.

Peter squinted at him a little. “I um…thought you’d be more… _comfortable_ if I wasn’t…you know-“ He grimaced, motioning towards himself as if that somehow explained what he was trying to say.

Now Tony was squinting at him. “What?” He blurted and then; “ _What?_ ” A little more concerned.

“Well, it’s just that you seemed… _affected_ by how I was dressed earlier. Thought maybe you were disgusted or-“

“ _Oh my God-_ “ Tony breathed, head tipping back as he looked up at the ceiling. “ _Peter,_ ** _no-_** “

Tony was in front of him before he’d even ordered his body to move, clasping his hands over Peter’s shoulders and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Peter was looking up at him startled and unsure, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.

“I am so, so sorry if that’s the impression you got from that. I was-I’m sorry you thought that, no I am not disgusted by your clothing choices, Peter. That’s not-“ Tony shook his head in frustration and glanced down slightly into Peter’s bright dark eyes.

“You’re not?” Peter asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. “ _No_ , I was still half asleep when I walked into the kitchen and you happened to turn around and you were all sleepy and happy and I was just so _relieved_ to see you like that, that it brought back some terrible memories of when you…well… _weren’t,_ ” He finished lamely.

Peter was watching him in open-mouthed awe at that, brows high, eyes wide and there was a healthy flush to his cheeks now that Tony was pretty sure wasn’t there a moment ago. “ _Oh-_ “ Peter croaked, voice suddenly growing tight as realization seemed to properly hit him. “I- _okay_ -that makes…sense.”

Tony nodded, slowly releasing his shoulders and taking a purposeful step back, watching as Peter seemed to try and collect himself. “ _Besides_ , I told you I thought your…st _-socks_ -looked cute,” He nearly choked on the word, absolutely refusing to call them _stockings_.

_Oh, Jesus Christ._

Tony was _dying_.

Peter was looking at him a little too closely now. “So you…liked them…” Peter stated calmly, voice completely and utterly neutral.

Tony was _screwed._

Tony nodded quickly and then shrugged. “Told you, they suited you,” He said breezily.

Peter didn’t say anything to that and instead extended the hand holding the coffee he’d brought down for Tony to take. Tony took it. “Here’s your coffee and I’m…going to go grab us some lunch,” He explained, turning and heading back the way he came.

Tony was at a loss and watched as he headed for the elevator. “I’m not entirely convinced you’re fine if you’re going to keep telling me my stockings looked _cute_ and _suited_ me instead of poke fun. You’re clearly still hung up about it-“

“I’m not!” Tony squeaked.

_Ohmyfuckinggod_ **_-_ ** _he_ **_squeaked_ ** _._

Peter paused just outside of the elevator, turning to look back over his shoulder at Tony incredulously. When Tony didn’t elaborate any further, he turned fully to survey the so-called genius. “Tell me again how you thought my… _stockings_ were cute,” Peter murmured, eyes calculating.

Tony’s next breath in was shaky at best because his brain was screaming at him; _it’s a trap, it’s a trap! Abort! Abort!_

Tony should have aborted.

“They were really cute,” He admitted quietly, throat closing up so fast and jaw clicking shut audibly as a slow smile seemed to begin to tug at the edges of Peter’s sweet mouth.

Peter merely _hummed_ , surveying him and then turned away from him and Tony could only just make out the flush to the young man’s cheeks when he turned around, now safely inside of the elevator, back pressed against the back of it as he stared back at Tony with a shy smile on his pretty face.

The doors shut a moment later.

“ _Fuck-_ “ Tony muttered, _with feeling_.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ko-fiandfanfiction)


	4. Chapter 4

Peter returned to the lab not long after with a bag full of cheeseburgers and fries from Tony’s favourite burger place nearly thirty minutes away. When Tony had looked at the take-away bags in confusion, Peter had simply shrugged and said he’d gone for a _stroll_. Tony had spluttered a laugh and it was as if everything were back to normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had transpired between them. Peter wasn’t asking any more _odd_ questions and Tony was his usual sassy-pants self, giving as good as Peter gave while they ended up working on his suit and by late afternoon, they’d started working on his web shooters too.

Nothing was weird.

There were no comments about Peter’s earlier morning attire and really, Tony should have known better than to get his hopes up in that he’d hoped-oh so desperately-that Peter wouldn’t bring it up again. But lo’ and behold! They’d barely set foot onto the common room floor in their quest for food-seeing as it was now going on 7:30 and they were _starving-_ when the kid brought it up.

“So you’d…be alright if I were to wear my… _comfy_ clothes around the compound, right Mr. Stark?” Peter asked gently and Tony was stumped for a moment until it dawned on him and he was absolutely wishing he were not two-feet behind the spider-kid when he’d asked.

“Uh, yes? I-I mean, this is your home, Peter. I want you to be comfortable here, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be yourself around me o-or the rest of the Team. You can literally wear anything you want in your own home, Pete. You know that, right?” Tony insisted.

Peter glanced over his shoulder at his mentor, brow arching a little bit. “I do…I suppose I just didn’t want to upset-“

Tony raised a hand, coming to step up beside the younger man. “Peter, you’re you and we all love you for you, not for the brave face you put on when things get tough. Be yourself and if that includes wearing oversized sweaters and knee-highs, you go right ahead, kid.”

Peter’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he smiled, shy and soft at Tony and nodded curtly. “Okay, Mr. Stark. T-thanks.”

Tony scoffed, throwing a _don’t mention it_ over his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen adding on; “Just make sure you’ve got shorts on under those sweaters. I do _not_ want Clint to bitch and moan about more naked butts contaminating our furniture.”

Peter couldn’t stop the bubbly laugh from escaping him at that and yeah… _that went well_ , Tony thought absently, smiling and nodding happily to himself as they came upon the super soldiers lingering at the kitchen counter making popcorn for whatever movie the rest of the gang was getting ready to watch.

“Perfect timing,” Steve announced, beaming at the pair as they came into the kitchen. “We’re making popcorn and cookies before we put on a movie. Care to join us?”

Peter beamed and then was quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket when it started vibrating with a new text. “Oh cool! Yes, I’d love to, would it be alright if Ned and MJ joined us? They’re on their way over.”

“Of course, we’ll hold off on the movie until they get here,” Steve agreed, casting a look over to Nat who was waiting in the living room with Wanda, Bruce, Thor and Clint.

“We’ll wait, no worries. Might just put on some Mario Kart to kill some time,” She agreed, smirking when Clint and Thor positively _lit up_.

“ _Cool-_ “ Peter breathed, casting a look back at the soldiers and then back to Mr. Stark. “Are you going to join us too?”

Tony faltered for a second. He always joined their movie nights, at least, as often as he could. Jarvis even did his best to make sure Tony was aware of them if he was too busy wrapped up in whatever latest project he’d been working on. Tony appreciated it.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” He shrugged, giving the kid a reassuring smile.

Peter grinned. “ _Awesome_ , I’m going to go change real quick and grab a couple of extra pillows and blankets. I’ll be back soon.”

Tony nodded, not thinking anything of it, watching as Peter bounded off towards the elevator.

Mistake one billion and eleven...


	5. Chapter 5

Tony choked. Like _actually_. He was physically choking, just sayin’.

He’d barely managed two sips into his hot café mocha before he’d started choking on the damn thing. Because there was Ned, MJ and Peter _goddamn_ Parker stumbling out of the elevator laughing and joking with one another, arms heavily laden with pillows, blankets and what appeared to be couch cushions from his apartment.

And it would have been _fine-_ totally _fine-_ if Peter hadn’t decided to change into something far more-

Tony was still choking, by the way.

Steve clapped him lightly on the back-mindful of his strength-and Tony found himself coughing and sputtering a bit as he attempted to set his mug down and focus on clearing his throat. “Jesus, Tony. What’d you do, inhale it?” Steve chastised.

Tony laughed hoarsely despite himself and managed to successfully get his breathing back in order, successfully no longer choking. “M’ good-“ He laughed, shaking his head as he righted himself.

Steve was looking at him skeptically of course, but Tony was smiling lightly at him and already reaching for his mug again, so he figured the genius wasn’t at risk of dying in the next five-seconds by choking.

Peter and his friends seemed to have been able to remain oblivious to Tony’s struggles as they came into the living room and proceeded to say their hello’s and toss down the couch cushions and then all of the blankets and pillows on top of them.

Tony managed a hello to Ned and MJ when they both waved at him and Tony did his level best not to look at Peter as the kid’s eyes definitely started boring holes into him. This was entirely his fault, Tony quickly realized. He’d told Peter it was perfectly fine for him to dress however he liked and well…here was Peter looking all…

Tony’s eyes swept over to the kid as he sat down on the armrest of one of the recliners to chat with Clint as he faced off against Thor in Mario Kart and was once again feeling as if he’d been struck. He swallowed thickly as his eyes traced over the kid’s face, his features sharp and defined in the lower light, his hair a curled mess and looking as if he’d been running his fingers through it obsessively. Tony knew for a fact he’d been doing it all afternoon, he’d watched him do it.

He also knew that the sweater Peter was currently swimming in was not what he’d been wearing when he’d run off to _change_ , as it were. Go figure. He was wearing the softest looking navy blue cable knit sweater that was at least two sizes too big for him and it was hanging artfully off one shoulder and showing off his _gorgeously_ prominent collarbone.

He had left the sleeves down, but they were pushed up around his wrists because they were obviously far too long for him and was anxiously toying with the hem of his sweater as he watched Clint attempt to catch up to Thor on Rainbow Road. Thor was surprisingly good at Mario Kart they’d recently discovered.

Aside from the oversized sweater the kid was wearing, Tony could also make out a pair of soft grey shorts beneath it with a lacy sort of detailing at the hem that peeked out from the bottom of his sweater. They looked like the kind of sleep shorts you might find in a lingerie store. Of the slightly frilly variety but not _gaudy_ or anything; they were really cute, actually.

Tony blinked, still staring at the kid, eyes now tracing the subtly curve of his hip and down his thigh to where the strip of his pale skin disappeared under a pair of-Tony held his breath- _stockings_. These ones were a powder blue and Tony’s heart felt like it lurched in his chest, something about that colour making his insides turn to mush and then flare up all at once with an unmistakable heat.

He inhaled shakily when he caught sight of the tiny white bow settled on the side of the band that cinched the thin fabric to his slender thighs and when he suddenly went to stand, Tony had no breath left in him.

Peter looked _delicate_ as he stood up and walked from the recliner over to his nest of cushions and blankets. He wasn’t walking any different from usual, but instead of looking like an awkward teen in that moment, he looked…

Tony was afraid to describe it exactly as _coltish_ because there was a certain clumsiness to the word. Where Peter looked shy and timid, he also looked fluid, _graceful_ on those long, perfect legs as he walked to where Ned and MJ were sitting; bowls of popcorn cradled in their laps as they chatted with Natasha and Wanda about whatever movie it was they’d chosen for the night.

Tony found himself wide-eyed and breathless as Peter suddenly bent at the waist to steal some popcorn from Ned’s bowl and he was treated to the backs of the kids legs tensing and the curve of his bum poking out from beneath the lacy hem of his shorts.

Tony completely and utterly _failed_ to withhold the breathy noise of _want_ that escaped and quickly shoved his mouth against the rim of his mug to attempt to hide. He should have known it was a lost cause as he was seated next to two super soldiers. When he dared to look to his left, he was met with Barnes’ questioning gaze, dark brows furrowed in confusion as he looked to the genius.

But then Peter was laughing and Barnes watched in obvious curiosity as the pulse beat in Tony’s neck visibly _jumped_ , the genius’ hand twitching hard at his side at the sound of Peter’s laughter; the urge to turn his head and look, to _watch_ Peter laughing in real time apparently doing a number on him and then Tony very abruptly realized he was fucked.

Because Barnes was letting his gaze travel away from Tony slowly and Tony just knew that he was staring at Peter as the kid continued to laugh at whatever had been said, Ned and MJ laughing along with him. And then his gaze was travelling back to Tony…and there was an unmistakable _glint_ reflected in those grey-blue orbs.

So, to sum up; Tony is _fucked_. So, _so fucked._

“ _Huh-_ “ _Steve_ fucking _murmured_ and Tony _died,_ pulse-rate spiking as he turned to his right to look at the blond as his gaze slowly switched from Peter to him.

There was a knowing glint in his eyes and Tony was _mortified._

Just as he was about to bolt, a warm hand settled heavily on his thigh. “Relax, Stark-“ Barnes whispered.

“Stay a while and watch the movie, Tony,” Steve added softly.

Tony swallowed heavily, gaze firmly fixed on the television screen as a movie was loaded up, the race having finished up. “I think I’d like to leave-“ He started, but Steve made a curiously sad sound as the movie title screen flashed up, _Jaws_.

Perfect, it was one of his favourites. He always had liked the classics.

“Please stay, Tony?” Steve asked, drawing Tony’s gaze.

When Steve simply gave him the kicked-puppy eyes, Tony caved, nodding quietly. Okay, so they’d maybe sort of figured something out about him that he didn’t want anyone to know, but they didn’t technically know _know_ , so he might be safe for a while longer.

So long as Peter didn’t do anything else absurdly sexy and or adorable.

Tony settled back into his seat stiffly, still holding onto his café mocha as he let his gaze slide back to the television and subsequently Peter as the kid made himself comfortable, sinking down to the blanket harem they’d made for themselves and splaying himself out on his front.

Tony’s eyes were round and so very wide as he watched the hem of Peter’s sweater ride up around his middle, exposing the curve of his bum covered in those grey lacy shorts and the long _lean_ expanse of his legs encased in those perfectly sweet _stockings_. Tony knew his heart was beating overly fast as he let himself sink further into the couch cushions, gaze skimming up along the length of those gorgeous legs and wondering what it would feel like to run the palms up along those legs, to feel the fabric-maybe silk-beneath the pads of his fingertips.

He swallowed audibly and Barnes’ hand slipped away from where he’d had it resting on his thigh and Tony nearly jumped, having forgotten he was there and quickly realized he’d been caught staring _again_. Tony made a sort of flustered sound but Barnes merely hummed before offering Tony the bowl of popcorn.

Tony let himself eat the buttery popcorn mindlessly throughout the entirety of the film, gaze flickering back and forth between the screen and Peter as the kid remained sprawled out on his belly, legs bent sometimes as he swayed his stockinged feet in the air lazily. He was laughing along with the rest of the group as Clint and Ned made fun of Quint’s character and how he was _clearly_ overdoing things and really, Tony wasn’t entirely paying attention to know what the hell they were talking about, too busy staring at Peter as each and every shift of his body drew the sweater up higher or the stockings down a little lower.

He was in sweet, sweet hell. Seated and _stuck_ between two super soldiers that he knew, knew that he’d been watching Peter, that he’d maybe sort of had a thing for at least his outfit, he just hoped they didn’t take it any further than that and manage to put two and two together and figure out that Tony fucking _adored_ the kid. Thinking about that for a moment he sort of wondered if they’d maybe already actually figured that out.

He hoped they didn’t. He didn’t know what he’d do to refute such a thing. It was sort of plain as day how much Tony loved the kid. He just hoped they saw it as a platonic thing. A-a _mentor_ thing and nothing more. That would be great.

The movie ended sometime… _later_ and Tony’d maybe seen a good five minutes of it and actually absorbed it, the rest just white noise. The credits were rolling and a few of the group were getting up to clean up, chatting amongst each other and the like. But then Tony was completely distracted by Peter once again as the kid looked back over his shoulder and caught him _staring_.

Tony couldn’t look away.

Not even when Peter’s eyes seemed to grow heavy and he smiled…all shy and coy and then simply… _rolled over_ onto his back and _stretched_. Back arching, soft, pale skin peeking out from beneath his sweater as his stomach was teasingly exposed. His feet were planted on the pillows, knees bent and tipped open just slightly, hands stretched high above his head as he stretched and made the prettiest _sound_ as he did so; something between a sigh and a groan that had Tony’s mouth filling with saliva.

Oh, but he _wanted_.

Tony looked away, but it was already too late. Peter was _watching_ him, like _really_ watching him and now he was up, gathering up his blankets and some of the pillows with Ned and MJ’s help, the groups quiet conversation barely filtering its way to Tony as he moved to stand to make a hasty retreat. He didn’t get farther than a step or two before Peter was suddenly standing right in front of him, looking up at him with those bright dark eyes and smiling up at him softly through his absurdly long lashes.

“Hey-“ Peter barely breathed and yet, it caught Tony completely off guard.

“Uh…hi?” Tony said in confusion.

“I um, was just wondering if tomorrow morning I could swing by the workshop to finish working on those web shooters? I was hoping to try them out before too long,” He asked softly, still looking up at Tony and somehow making himself look so, _so_ much younger and it was _doing things to Tony_.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, already nodding as he murmured his agreement. “S-sure, sure, that’s fine.”

Peter smiled and it was all his usual happily sweet smile, but then it was softening as he looked up at Tony, eyes growing heavy-lidded as he rocked back on his heels and then forwards on his toes. His arms were so heavily laden with blankets and pillows that he looked so soft and sweet and Tony’s heart was melting at the sight. “Alright, well…goodnight, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, biting down on his lower lip, teeth sinking into that plush pink bottom lip and Tony was going to _die_.

“N-night, Pete,” He barely managed to choke, watching as Peter turned and started heading towards the elevator where Ned and MJ were already inside, calling for him to hurry up.

The elevator doors shut and Tony blinked, quickly looking around and noting that everyone had already left…everyone except for Steve and Barnes. _Great._

“So-“ Steve started, a bit of a devious twitch to his mouth and Tony visibly winced, the blonde’s expression quickly softening.

“ _Listen,_ whatever you think you saw-“ Tony started to explain.

But then Barnes was shaking his head, a sad sort of noise escaping him and drawing his attention. “What do you think we saw exactly, Tony?”

Tony’s jaw clicked shut, not really wanting to come out and say it so plainly. Not when there was a chance they really didn’t know whatever it was they thought they knew.

This was quickly getting confusing.

“Well, I for one think I saw our resident genius admiring Peter’s wardrobe choices and maybe coming to terms with the fact that your blatantly obvious crush may not really be a crush at all-“ Steve offered.

Tony guffawed, eyes practically bugging out of his sockets. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

Barnes rolled his eyes, huffing out a soft breath. “He said-“

“I heard what he said-“ Tony hissed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just-I don’t-“

Steve let out a soft sigh then and Tony let his hand drop. “Whatever’s got you hung up about this, Tony, you can let it go, yeah? This is _Peter_ we’re talking about. The kid that has had hearts in his eyes for you since day one and you’ve-“

“ _Steve-_ “ Tony begged, expression crumbling and heart _aching_ in his chest.

He absently reached up to rub his knuckles over the ever present scars where the Arc Reactor once sat, turning and starting for the elevator. “I can’t do this-I can’t talk about him with you-not-“

“Tony, wait-“ Steve tried, but the genius was already across the living room.

“ _Just-_ whatever you think you saw, forget about it. It was nothing. J-just a perverted old man admiring the body of a young kid- _that’s it_ , there were no _feelings_ , no nothing, okay? It’s just lust-“ He spat, the words like acid on his tongue.

“You keep telling yourself that, Stark,” Barnes whispered. “Good job it’s done for you so far.”

Tony faltered at the elevator, the doors opening for him and Tony stilled. He knew Barnes wasn’t trying to be mean, not really, but it still hurt. Tony had always hid his feelings…not just for Peter, but for his friends, the family he’d made with the Avengers.

He would get close, get swept up in it all and then would suddenly pull himself back whenever he thought he wasn’t _worthy_ of their friendship, their loyalty and…it hurt them, he knew it did. But they never pushed and eventually Tony would crawl back into their daily lives with new gadgets and gifts and witty commentary and it was like he’d never left. Simply because he couldn’t stay away. He loved and cared for them all too much…Peter more than anything.

He swallowed hard, shaking his head. “The kid’s still perfect,” He muttered. “I don’t want to fuck that up.”

Steve and Barnes grimaced, watching their friend go. They figured Tony would beat himself up pretty bad over this, but they didn’t think it was going to have been quite so bad. They’d known for a while that Tony’d fallen for the kid, probably before Tony ever admitted it to himself. Most of the Team was aware and after accidentally overhearing a conversation between Ned, MJ and Peter one afternoon, they’d realized that literally _everyone_ knew of-depending on who you spoke to-that Peter had it _bad_ for Tony and vice versa.

How Tony somehow couldn’t see it and how _Peter_ somehow couldn’t see it… _er_ , until now, apparently, was beyond them. But they’d both watched Peter tonight and the way he’d interacted with Tony was clearly an attempt to get the genius to do _something_ or at the very least to show that he was interested.

They didn’t doubt that Tony had picked up on that, but they also knew it would take so much more before he’d ever give in. But Tony surely couldn’t stand up against Peter’s charm for too long, could he? Steve and Bucky shared a look with one another and shook their heads. Peter would break him, they were sure of it and once everything was out in the open between them, hopefully Tony would let himself have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how am I doing? xD Little bit of angst doin' it for you? Haha. I couldn't help it, this one is sort of writing itself. n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Tony is a pervert. A perverted excuse of a man that adores a kid not even _half_ his damn age. He’s going to hell _and_ he just admitted that _out loud_ to the guys. He’s sort of surprised they didn’t squash him where he stood.

_Technically, Peter is 19, no longer a kid._ His brain _oh so helpfully_ reminded him.

Tony grimaced. It sure as hell didn’t make it any better. He grumbled softly as he made for the workshop. It wasn’t as if he were going to be able to sleep much if at all when Peter seemed to be on his mind a little too much tonight. He frowned as he sunk into his comfy desk chair and then didn’t open anything to work on. His gaze shifted from the empty air in front of him to settle upon the new web shooters for Peter.

His mind instantly began to wander, wondering what the brushed black metal- _for my stealth suit, Mr. Stark, please-_ armbands would look like against his creamy skin. He swallowed hard, picturing them in a striking hot-rod red instead and sighed long-sufferingly, letting his gaze wander over to the stealth suit in question, all black and shiny and _new_.

Peter had said he wanted to get better at recon...Tony knew this was a stupid idea because the kid could never sit still for more than 0.03 seconds on a good day. Recon missions with him were going to be absolute _torture._ He’d be sure to set the kid up on his first mission with Steve. That’d be fun. He smirked at the thought, but it was quickly slipping into a sort of contemplative grimace.

He wished he could find a way to get the kid off his mind, but it seemed nothing worked for longthese days and really… _was it all that bad?_ He wondered, letting his mind drift back to the way Peter had looked tonight. The way he’d laughed with his friends, the way he’d smiled and yawned as the night wore on, the way he stretched and just looked so _comfortable_ …the way his sweater kept riding up his back…the way his stockings seemed to slip lower and lower down his pale thighs…

Tony was _weak._

He groaned softly, glancing back towards the workshop doors before looking towards Jarvis’ nearest camera. “Blackout, J,” He muttered under his breath, hand skating down his abdomen, palm pressing against his already half-hard cock through his jeans.

Jarvis didn’t say a word, but Tony heard the quiet hiss of the locks and he knew that if he glanced back at the glass doors and floor to ceiling windows, they’d be darkened in privacy mode. He inhaled shakily at the comfort that brought him and let his eyelids close, lashes fluttering against the tops of his cheeks as he pressed the heel of his hand a little harder against his quickly thickening cock.

“Pull up the video of Peter in the kitchen yesterday morning,” He murmured quietly, relieved when Jarvis didn’t comment and simply did as asked.

Tony used his free hand to expand the video hologram as it popped open in front of him, paused on a frame of Peter with his back to him a few minutes before he’d walked in. He switched to another camera angle easily. The compound was filled with cameras, not in any of the _private_ quarters, however, save for Tony’s bedroom, of course. He needed the comfort of knowing Jarvis’ was looking out for him.

Now he was treated with Peter’s profile, his lips moving as he apparently mouthed along the words to whatever song he’d been listening to. Tony zeroed in on the subtle movement of his plush pink lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them, _bite_ them and licked his lips at the thought. From this angle, he could see the pillow creases pressed into his cheek and at his temple. His unruly curls so invitingly tousled, even trapped beneath the band of his headphones. They made Tony want to slide his fingers through them and _tug_ on them.

He inhaled shakily, licking his lips as he unpaused the video and flicked open the button on his pants, unzipped his fly and shoved his jeans and briefs down in under three-seconds. Cock successfully free, he didn’t waste any time before he was palming at himself, hips twitching minutely as his gaze zeroed in on Peter’s casual movements at the counter.

He was busy making his smoothie, washing fruit before adding it to the blender, but Tony barely noticed it, gaze too focused on the way Peter had to keep pushing up the sleeves of his oversized sweater, exposing his delicate wrists and slender forearms as he struggled to keep the cuffs from getting in his way.

Tony bit down on his lower lip and took a proper hold of his cock. The soft groan he let out at the dry yet sure grasp combined with the sight of Peter suddenly standing up on his tiptoes to reach up to one of the cabinets above his head for a mug.

Only he didn’t simply reach for it like a normal person, _oh no_ , he flicked his wrist and a thin string of webbing escaped his wrist only to latch on to the side of the pink _Starbucks_ cup above his head. Tony was grunting at the sudden flash of heat that rushed through him at seeing the kid use his natural powers so casually. Peter had never shown him how it worked exactly, but he’d caught the kid doing it a few times and found himself fixated on it for longer than was probably normal.

Seeing the kid’s delicate wrist upturned, the spot that hid whatever held the silk- _produced_ it-barely visible to the naked eye and practically _demanding_ Tony to press his lips there and _suck_. He groaned, grip turning a touch rougher as he stroked himself a couple of times. _God_ , but he was perverted.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he discovered an obscene amount of pre-come gathered at the tip. He spread it eagerly over the crown of his cock, digging his nail into the slit just for that grounding bit of pain to bring him back into the moment. He hissed softly and dug his thumb beneath the frenulum before he started to stroke himself off properly, grip sure and maybe on the side of a little too tight.

The only thing that would have made it more perfect is if it had been _Peter’s_ hand wrapped around his cock.

He groaned softly, gaze fixed on the video as he watched Peter shift as he worked, hips swaying lightly as he danced along to whatever music he’d been listening to. Tony’s gaze slipped down past the kid’s hips to watch the way his thigh muscles shifted beneath the fabric of his stockings. _God_ , but his legs looked so fucking _good_ wrapped up in them, those tiny little bows at the side just _doing things to him_.

He grunted, feeling his cock pulse in his hand, pleasure rushing through him and making his head spin. His lashes fluttered at the feeling and he quickly forced himself to focus on Peter in the video as he shifted from foot to foot and then looked over his shoulder at something, probably someone else walking into the kitchen. Not that it was important, but the smile he shot whoever it was wasn’t nearly as bright as the one he usually gave Tony. But his smile was enough to make Tony want to muss him up, make him smile up at Tony drunk on pleasure, flushed and desperate, thighs wrapped around Tony’s hips as he fucked into him hard and fast and Tony would watch him fall apart on his cock-

Tony was coming before he’d even let himself fully picture the kid spread out beneath him, stockinged legs wrapped around him and askew around his pale thighs, sweater rucked up to expose his delicate waist and pretty pink nipples-

Tony choked on the kids name, curling forward over himself as he came hard, cock pulsing in his now slick grip. He didn’t even bother trying not to make a mess, gripping himself on the side of too hard as he smeared his come covered fingers over the length of his reddened cock a few more times. He shuddered hard at the almost too much sensation but persisted; he always did like a bit of overstimulation.

He slowly uncurled and let up when it became too much, the video having paused itself on the image of Peter having turned around and smiling-his _real_ smile-at Tony as he’d just walked in. Tony exhaled shakily, still enjoying the afterglow for a moment or three as he let his gaze _rake_ over the kid’s frame, the way he appeared so much smaller wrapped up in that sweater, the way he looked so _soft_ , so _delicate_ and Tony wanted to _ruin him._

Tony blinked and in the next second what he’d done came rushing to the forefront of his mind, as did the guilt. He suddenly felt cold and exposed in the comfort of his own workshop, the intense guilt crashing over him and making him feel dirty, _wretched._

He swallowed hard and looked around for something to clean up with. He grabbed a rag off a nearby table and hastily cleaned up his mess, tossing the cloth into the garbage under his desk to deal with later. He blinked past the sudden angry rush of tears that sprang to his eyes as he shoved the video hologram away, Jarvis closing it without a word.

The workshop stayed in blackout mode for the rest of the night and while Tony put his mind to working on Peter’s new web shooters, upgrading the Iron Spider, on top of his stealth suit, only then did he feel like he could maybe forgive himself for the moment of weakness and promised himself he wouldn’t do it again, wouldn’t let Peter and his perfect self be tainted by his sick desires, his fantasies.

He should have known it was a promise he wasn’t going to be able to keep, not when Peter was such a sneaky little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? xD
> 
> I know it's a short chapter but I'm off for the next two days so I promise there will be updates! <3
> 
> Come visit me on [ko-fiandfanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ko-fiandfanfiction)
> 
> n_n


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Tony lifted the blackout and not five minutes later did Peter show up all smiles and sleepy bed-head. The kid must have known the kind of effect he had on Tony and still he continued to push Tony’s buttons with his softness.

He’s shown up to the lab in jeans, however, stockings and a baggy sweater clearly not very practical for what they were working on, but he wasn’t wearing a belt and in some ways that could almost be worse. Because it meant that they sat low on his hips and showcased the band of his briefs…which was startlingly pink… _huh._

Tony blinked, gaze zeroing in on the strip of bright pink as the boy stretched his arms up over his head and then quickly shot his gaze up to Peter’s face as he rubbed at his eyes, yawning tiredly. “Morning, Mr. Stark,” He greeted softly and Tony smiled wryly.

“Late night, kid?” He teased, eyes carefully flickering over the rest of his frame, noting the plain black t-shirt, dark blue faded and ripped jeans, the tousled curly bed-head and his black… _Uggs_ that came up just past his ankles.

“Yeah-“ Peter sighed. “We ended up putting together that Millennium Falcon lego model you got us last night. Ned and I stayed up til’ well past one, think MJ conked out around eleven,” He laughed, shaking his head at himself.

Tony chuckled softly, nodding, but he was still hung up on the _Uggs_ the kid was wearing. He was pretty sure he’d never seen the kid wear _Uggs_ before. He blinked, watching as Peter came over to the workbench he’d been sitting at and motioned towards the web shooters. “You finished them already?” He asked in surprise.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep much so I came down and thought I’d get a head start. Made some upgrades to the suit too,” He confessed, hoping Peter wouldn’t probe on why he couldn’t sleep.

Peter merely hummed softly under his breath and was then rattling off questions and insisting Tony show him everything he’d gotten up to. Tony tried not to think about showing Peter _exactly_ what he’d gotten up to last night and instead focused on the tech.

A couple of hours later, they headed up to the kitchen for a late breakfast and were met with most of the Team milling about feeding themselves and playing video games in the living room. Tony decided to stick around and wait for the second pot of coffee they’d put on to finish brewing before he intended to head back down to the workshop to pick up another project.

He never ended up making it to the workshop, however, because while he’d been sipping on his newly acquired cup of coffee, he’d noticed that Peter had kicked off his comfy looking _Uggs_ and was now sitting cross legged on the sofa…the softest looking _pink_ socks that definitely were too thin to be anything other than stockings peeking out from the cuffs of his jeans and now that Tony was looking, he could see the light pink beneath one of the rips in his jeans over the kids’ knee.

Tony swallowed hard, gaze sweeping over Peter’s frame to see if he could pick out anything else he might be hiding. He sort of wished he hadn’t, because Peter’s t-shirt was a little loose on him and Tony was certain he could see a bright pink strap peeking out against his left shoulder.

Before Tony could help himself, he was bracing his left hand against the kitchen counter and _pressing_ his hips against the kitchen island in an attempt to get some sort of friction against his suddenly aching cock. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep the hiss behind his teeth from being heard and thought he’d succeeded…and then Peter had glanced over at Steve as the blond walked through the living room, pulling his hoodie off over his head.

“Steve?” Peter asked gently, the blond’s head now successfully free of his sweatshirt.

“Hmm?” He murmured, glancing to Peter as he shook out his hoodie.

“I’m a little chilly, think I could borrow your sweater?” Peter asked hopefully, smiling up at Steve sweetly.

Steve only seemed to pause for half a second at most before he smiled back at Peter with a playful glint in his eye. “Of course you can, pal. Wouldn’t want you to be cold,” Steve murmured, stepping into Peter’s space.

Tony watched in dawning horror as Peter set down the controller he’d been using and lifted his arms up into the air, exposing the bright pink band of his underwear as he stretched and Steve helped him slip into the blond’s giant blue sweater.

Peter seemed to shiver when he relaxed back into his seat and Tony knew the sweater would be skin warmed and yet his shiver and the light flush to his cheeks was throwing Tony for a loop. And as Steve stepped away and started heading towards the kitchen-towards Tony-Tony couldn’t ignore the blond’s devilishly smug look.

Tony wanted to punch it right off his handsome face when he realized he’d been seriously played. Because there was Peter smiling coyly over at Tony, a knowing glint in his eye as he snuggled up beneath the too-big sweater that belonged to _Steve._ Tony didn’t even realize he was glowering, shooting daggers really, as he watched Peter turn back to his video game, a devious smirk tugging at the corner of his pretty pink mouth, until Steve sidled up to him and murmured; “Why the murder stare, Tony?” In an all too knowing voice.

Tony turned his glare on the super solider and scowled. “Maybe there’s someone I’m thinking of murdering, _Steve-_ “ He muttered darkly and only scowled harder in annoyance when Steve simply smirked, casting a glance over his shoulder at Peter who was now distracted by the game and Clint hollering at the screen.

“Blue really does suit him, don’t you think?” Steve whispered and Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew the blond knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Tony with this.

Didn’t mean Tony could let it slide. He glared back at Steve. “I know what you’re playing at, Rogers and it isn’t going to work.”

“No?” Steve asked curiously, gaze now intently focused on Tony. “Because it seems like it’s working.”

Tony scowled, huffing as he turned and started to flee the kitchen. “It isn’t,” He muttered, not caring if Steve heard him or not.

.

Tony was _tired._ So, _so tired._ He’d spent the rest of the afternoon in a bit of a funk, tired and hungry because he never actually managed to eat anything when he’d gone up to the kitchen that morning and now it was well past dinner time. Actually, it was well past midnight, now that he’d actually looked at a clock. He groaned softly to himself, scrubbing a hand over his face as he got up from his chair and stretched.

There were several audible pops and clicks as he stretched and he grimaced at the awful ache in his neck and shoulders from being hunched over the suit for too long. Served him right, he supposed. He sighed, shivering as he grabbed an old sweater of his off the couch on his way out of the lab and decided to trudge his way up to the kitchen to make something to eat and then maybe he’d contemplate sleeping. He’d gotten as far as he could with the new repulsor designs and didn’t think he’d be mentally up for anything more tonight if he actually wanted them to function properly.

He sighed deeply, running his hand through his slightly greasy mop of hair and grimaced only a little at the feeling. Food, then shower, then sleep. That should take care of things. He nodded to himself, pulling on his hoodie and turned around the corner into the communal kitchen to set about making something for himself.

He spent a couple minutes rifling around the fridge before he decided to take a chance on some of Clint’s pizza leftovers. He’d just order more pizza tomorrow to replace what he’d stolen. If he didn’t, he knew he’d never hear the end of it.

He was a slice in when he heard a soft whimper and he stilled, pizza slice half-way up to his mouth. He turned around slowly and let his gaze wander over into the living room. It was well past midnight and he didn’t think anyone would be awake-

Oh, they weren’t awake.

Peter was sleeping on one of the sofas in the living room.

Tony frowned, putting the pizza back into the fridge carelessly before he walked quietly into the living room. Peter made the soft whimper again and Tony only felt a little guilty as he let his gaze sweep over the kid, because Peter wasn’t wearing a whole lot and…Tony was going to hell.

The kids face was soft, lax in sleep, lips parted as little coos and soft whimpers escaped him every so often. He was clearly dreaming, but it didn’t seem like a bad dream or anything. He looked peaceful in sleep, brows relaxed, mouth open, lips pink and so, so kissable.

Tony swallowed hard, letting his gaze sweep down his lithe frame, enjoying the fact that he could without judgement, for the time being. Peter was in his soft clothes again, this time only in a thin t-shirt that looked eerily familiar. Tony swallowed hard when he realized it was one of _his._ An older _ACDC_ band shirt he thought he’d lost ages ago. It was so old in fact, it even had the faded circle from where the Arc Reactor used to rub against it.

He breathed out shakily as he watched the rise and fall of Peter’s chest beneath the shirt that was clearly a couple of sizes too big for him. It hung loosely off one shoulder, exposing his collarbone and that curious bright pink strap he’d seen only a glimpse of earlier. _Christ_ , Tony wondered if it were a tank top underneath or a bra.

He licked his lips at the thought of either and let his eyes trace over the gentle curve of his hip, the bright pink briefs having been traded for a pair of black sleep shorts with the same sort of lace detail he’d seen him in the other day. They looked soft, but the creamy expanse of his exposed thighs between where the shorts ended and his gorgeously soft pink stockings began looked softer and it had Tony’s mouth watering at the sight.

Tony hadn’t even made the conscious decision to get closer and yet he found himself within reach as he focused on the rise and fall of Peter’s chest as he continued to sleep, oblivious to the fact that Tony was there _lusting_ after him as he slept. Tony swallowed hard, his fingers twitching anxiously at his side as he ached to run his fingers along the length of Peter’s stockinged legs, the curve of his hip and the dip of his supple belly. He bit off a soft groan as he thought about what it would feel like to have Peter’s slender yet strong body beneath his own.

Would he let Tony push him down, pin him and devour him? Tony wondered, biting down hard on his lower lip as he thought about what that might be like. To overpower someone who was clearly so much stronger than him. He shuddered, his cock twitching in his briefs, aching with the lack of friction. Tony barely resisted the urge to palm at himself. But he had to have some sense of control.

Peter let out another one of those soft noises and Tony’s gaze instantly shifted to his pretty face, still lax with sleep and Tony visibly relaxed. He hadn’t been found out.

Peter made another sound and this one was accompanied by a slight shiver. Peter was _cold_ and that just wouldn’t do.

Tony unzipped his hoodie without thinking too much about it, slipping it from his shoulders before he carefully draped it over Peter’s frame. He watched as Peter seemed to curl up, turning onto his side just a little, arm coming down from where it’d been resting up over his head to clutch weakly at the makeshift blanket Tony had given him.

Tony’s lust addled brain swelled with pride at having provided warmth for the boy and he shuddered, biting his lower lip to stifle his incredibly pleased sound as he forced himself to take a step away from the kid before he did something stupid like kiss his forehead good night or something.

Tony closed his eyes in an attempt to collect himself before turning and leaving, heading as quietly as possible to the elevators. He needed a cold shower and a nap, er, proper night’s sleep, preferably without thoughts of sweet, soft, Peter Parker distracting him.

That was obviously too much to ask for and as he slipped into the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him, he’d failed to notice Peter shifting from his spot on the couch to watch the genius go, a soft sleepy smile on his face as he held onto Tony’s sweater protectively.

.

Tony should have known giving his sweater to Peter was a terrible idea. Unfortunately he’d been clouded by the urge to make sure Peter was protected, comfortable, _warm._ Now, while Tony is standing in the kitchen, coffee pot clutched weakly in his hand, he is struck by the error of his ways because lo and behold, Peter is wearing Tony’s hoodie, _unzipped_ with absolutely _nothing_ on beneath it, the expanse of his milky white skin on full display…as well as his frankly _ripped_ physique.

Tony reached up to wipe at his bottom lip, surreptitiously glancing around to make sure no one caught him fucking _drooling_. Because Tony wanted to put his mouth all _over_ the kids’ abs, thank you very much. Instead, he’s forced to watch as Peter makes his way back and forth from the kitchen table to the waffle maker he’s got going, making _fucking_ ** _waffles_** for Steve and Bucky this morning while wearing-

Tony’s now staring at the briefs Peter is wearing because yep, kid’s not even wearing _pants_. Just…simple black briefs that are so goddamn tight and if Tony hadn’t given him that damn sweater that is currently covering Peter’s backside, he might have been able to ogle his ass this morning too. He inwardly groaned as he watched Peter come out from around the side of the kitchen island, a jug of orange juice in his hand as he made his way towards where Steve and Bucky were seated and offered to pour them both some juice.

He couldn’t stop the surprise and yet _clearly_ turned on sound he let slip when he caught sight of Peter’s black stockings, the band of which were patterned lace wrapped around his thighs while the rest must have been simple cotton because it wasn’t quite see-through.

Peter stilled, casting a curious glance over his shoulder to find Tony staring at him and Tony imagined whatever his face was doing was probably _hilarious_ , if the expressions Steve and Bucky were giving him was anything to go by. He swallowed thickly and tried to school his expression into something more acceptable as Peter then turned to face him looking sweet and shy and so goddamn adorable.

Tony’s mouth was still absolutely _filled_ with saliva and he did his best to clear his throat as he moved over to the cupboard that held the mugs, not exactly above drinking straight from the carafe but he figured he’d better be at least somewhat respectable this morning.

Peter was still smiling at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his hand was shaking in the process. “Good morning, Mr. Stark,” Peter murmured, stepping up beside Tony at the counter and shifting in a little closer.

Tony’s gaze instantly snapped to him and he swallowed as he watched Peter stray a little too close, his hip brushing against Tony’s lightly. “Would you like me to make you a waffle? I cut up some strawberries and bananas and I think there’s some blueberries in the fridge too-“ He told him, suddenly abandoning Tony and heading for the fridge and Tony _died_ as Peter opened the fridge and just _bent over_ in front of him.

A strangled sound escaped Tony then, but Peter missed it, head buried in the fridge for the moment. He stood back up only a second or two later, hands filled with a carton of blueberries and raspberries and…chocolate syrup.

“There’s maple syrup on the table, but I’m sure your sweet tooth would appreciate a bit of chocolate drizzle,” Peter teased, a soft chuckle escaping him as he moved to set the items down on the kitchen island with the other fruits.

Tony was left floundering and refused to meet Bucky or Steve’s knowing smirks as he let Peter come and coax him towards the table. He took a seat as if on autopilot and tried not to let his gaze follow Peter back over to the waffle maker, only managing to resist for a second or two before he was craning his neck to get a better look at the kid as he started pouring batter into the mould.

“Thanks-“ Tony said hoarsely, lifting the mug of hot coffee to his lips and successfully burning his mouth on the liquid.

He winced at the flash of pain but pushed past it, at least it would make him focus on something other than Peter and his gorgeously sweet self puttering around in the kitchen and _dear_ ** _God_** , but Tony wanted to keep the kid forever.

He cleared his throat roughly, forcing his gaze down and back to the table and the fruit in front of him. Steve’s soft chuckle made Tony jerk his head up, however, and he glowered at the blond because he could. But Steve simply smiled at him and popped a strawberry into his mouth before gesturing to Peter behind him and Tony pretended not to notice Bucky hiding his smile behind his cup of orange juice.

Tony turned to follow Steve’s gesturing and found Peter humming softly with his back to them as he swayed back and forth, spatula in hand and cup of coffee in the other as he waited for the waffle maker to finish doing its thing.

Tony practically curled forward over the counter, his forehead meeting the cool granite with perhaps a little more force than necessary. His soft groan didn’t go unnoticed for long and soon Peter was hovering next to him with his waffle. “Oh, are you still tired, Mr. Stark? Maybe you should go back to bed for an hour,” Peter suggested, a comforting hand gently grasping Tony’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

Tony heaved in a deep breath and shook his head, straightening up and forcing himself to meet Peter’s concerned gaze. “No, I’m good, Pete. Thanks for the waffle.”

Peter smiled gently at him and set the plate down on the table…and then sat down beside him at the island. Tony inwardly groaned and then watched as Peter took it upon himself to _decorate_ Tony’s waffle for him. Peter was smiling softly to himself as he scooped a couple of spoonfuls of strawberries, bananas and blueberries onto Tony’s waffle and then winked at Tony as he picked up the chocolate syrup and proceeded to drizzle it all over the fruit covered waffle.

“ _There-_ “ Peter said when he was finished, wiping his finger against the lid of the chocolate syrup bottle where a little had spilled before he closed the cap and set it down and Tony watched in shameful arousal as Peter licked his finger clean and practically purred, “Sweet enough for you?”

Tony’s mouth was hanging open and he couldn’t seem to close it, nor could he seem to say anything at all to that, not with the sight of Peter licking sweet chocolate from his fingertip, his cute pink tongue slipping out to wet his lips now forever engrained in Tony’s mind. As the moment ticked by into far longer than was probably normal, Peter’s coy smile seemed to slip just a fraction.

Tony panicked.

“Sorry I have to-“ He didn’t even stay to finish that sentence, instead, he hastily stood, nearly knocking over the chair he’d been sitting in before he fled from the room.

Peter didn’t miss the failed attempt to cover himself as he made his escape, but even that little bit of confirmation that this was clearly doing something for Tony wasn’t enough to make him feel better just then. His shoulders slumped dejectedly as Tony disappeared around the corner, not bothering to wait for the elevator and instead heading for the stairwell.

“What am I doing wrong?” Peter mumbled, slumping in his chair as he braced his elbows against the counter.

Bucky sighed deeply. “Nothing, kid.”

Peter’s frown only deepened at that. “I thought he wanted me-“

“He does, Peter. Trust me,” Steve consoled, reaching out to cover Peter’s hand with his own.

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Peter grumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he looked down at himself. “What am I even doing?”

Steve frowned as Peter pulled his hand out from beneath his and got up from the table. They both watched as Peter picked up Tony’s plate and scraped the sweet breakfast he’d put together into the trash. “Peter-“ Steve tried, but Peter didn’t stop.

He went to dump the coffee Tony’d left behind and ended up breaking the mug by accident in the sink. “ _Shit-_ “ He cursed, blinking past the sudden angry rush of tears.

“ _Hey-_ “ Steve said firmly, his larger than life presence suddenly pressing in on the kid.

Peter had no choice but to still himself and look up into Steve’s concerned blue gaze. “Settle for a second, Pete. It’s okay-“

“It’s not okay!” Peter practically _whimpered_.

Steve frowned, gaze softening as his hands came up to grasp Peter’s shoulders lightly. He expected him to try and pull away, but instead, he folded forward and pressed his forehead against the blond’s chest. “I’m such a fool,” He muttered and Steve frowned, gently wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to reassure him.

“You’re not a fool, Peter. I think you’re just going about this the wrong way,” Steve soothed, hands slipping from his shoulders to rub at Peter’s back.

“What do you mean?” Peter mumbled, face still buried against Steve’s chest.

The blond huffed lightly and pulled himself back a bit, making Peter look up at him. “Peter, Tony likes you for you. You don’t need to throw yourself at him to get him to make a move.”

Peter frowned, obviously confused. “But it doesn’t seem like anything else is going to work.”

Steve huffed softly, letting him go. “Have you tried just…talking to him, about how you feel?”

Peter shook his head slowly and Steve barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The pair of them, _honestly._

“Why not?” Steve prodded, _gently._

Peter huffed. “I don’t want to scare him away.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Why would you think you would scare him away?”

Peter made a curiously sad sort of sound. “Because I’m in love with him and why-why would he ever-“

“ _Peter-_ “ Bucky sighed, all long suffering.

Peter looked to him, frowning deeply as he watched the brunet shake his head, clearly exasperated by _something._ Peter wished he knew what.

“Tony is madly in love with you, kid. He’s just…sort of having a moral crisis with that fact, is all,” Bucky offered.

_Oh,_ Peter’s brain supplied. “ _Oh-_ “ Peter murmured and then…as cliche as it was, it were as if a lightbulb went off above him like in the cartoons and everything.

“That’s…” Peter started, blinking a couple of times as he suddenly let out a nervous huff of a laugh. “Of course he would have a _moral crisis_ about liking a-a _kid_ -“

Steve huffed a soft laugh of his own and gestured to Peter. “He gets it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at his lover. “Of course he does, genius, remember?”

Steve smirked, looking back at Peter, but he wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead, he was staring off towards the elevator. “I um, I need to go do…something,” He murmured absently, clearing his throat. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Steve’s brow rose curiously as Peter started off towards the elevator and he shared a smile with Bucky as he too watched the kid wander off. “Catch you later, Pete,” Steve murmured, moving to stand behind his lover.

Bucky tipped his head back to look up at the blond as he pressed in close, resting his head back against Steve’s belly. “Hope that was the little nudge he needed,” Bucky murmured.

Steve hummed. “I think they’ll figure things out soon enough.”

Bucky smiled softly at that, letting his eyes drift shut as Steve’s hands started to caress down his arms, making him shiver.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more hurt, I'm sorry. <3 xoxo
> 
> I know, I know, how dare I!? :le gasp:

The clink of ice cubes against the sides of his glass brought Tony out of his mini-reverie and he glanced down at the aforementioned glass. He’d poured himself a scotch and sprawled himself out in one of his lounge chairs up in the penthouse after he’d managed to drag himself up from the workshop just after eight and had gone straight up to his rooms to shower and eat something and now he was relaxing as he let his mind wander.

The penthouse was darkened, the lights having been dimmed at his request as he relaxed back into his favourite chair and seeing as it was facing the floor to ceiling windows, he was currently being treated to the view of the compound’s grounds that backed onto a forest Tony had made sure they didn’t disrupt upon construction.

He blew out a slow breath and let his glass dangle precariously from his fingertips for another second or two before drawing it to his lips and taking a sip. The alcohol warmed him and he shut his eyes and let himself savour the smoky quality of the amber liquid, enjoying that hint of caramel and spice on his tongue as he sipped at his drink, hand returning to hang over the side of the armrest, glass still dangling carelessly- _practiced-_ from his fingertips.

“Sir?” Jarvis interrupted quietly.

“Hmm?” He murmured, head tipping as he listened for his A.I.’s reply.

“Mr. Parker appears to be standing in the hallway.”

Tony stilled, head tipping to look across the living room and through the kitchen towards the door to his suite. “Just…standing there?”

There was a pause. “He seems to be deliberating on whether or not he wants to knock, Sir.”

Tony blinked, shifting forwards in his chair slightly, contemplating. “Okay…uh, you can tell him I’m here…if you haven’t already. He’s free to come in, if he’d like.”

“I will let him know, Sir,” Jarvis murmured.

Tony forced himself to sit back in his chair and look casual. If he was going to see Peter right now, the kid probably wanted to talk and that-he could do this. He could totally do this. He swallowed hard and then looked down at himself. _Well, shit-_ he looked a little _too_ casual, wearing nothing but a plush burgundy bath robe, barefoot, pants less and well, he certainly wasn’t wearing any boxers or anything. He grimaced and quickly readjusted the robe, making sure it covered up all of his… _bits._

He made a sort of strangled noise and then there was a soft knock at the door and in the same breath, he heard the electronic locks click open as Peter opened the door.

He’d just managed to sit back in an attempt to look casual as the door was opened and Tony turned his head to cast a glance towards it. Peter was standing there looking nervous, one hand nervously curled around the side of the door. “Uh, hi…Mr. Stark. Sorry to bother you, I was just-“

“ _Peter_ -“ Tony offered gently. “You can come in.”

Peter stilled and didn’t make any further attempt to step inside for a beat and then he seemed to steel himself and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Tony noticed he’d changed. _Again_ , and was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a white red t-shirt…Tony’s sweater draped over his arm casually.

“Have a seat,” Tony murmured, gesturing towards the couch opposite him. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked, gesturing lightly with his own glass.

Peter shook his head as he came into the room a bit more, slowly but surely making his way towards the genius. “No, thank you,” He murmured quietly, stepping in front of Tony but making no move towards the couch.

Tony swallowed, forced to look up ever so slightly at Peter from his seat. “What brings you by this time of night? Is everything okay?”

Peter nodded, making a sort of odd sound in his throat before he cleared it and blinked a couple of times as he apparently tried to think of what to say. Tony couldn’t help but notice that his gaze seemed to continue to flit up and down his frame, obviously taking in Tony’s state of dress and probably the scotch. He hoped the kid wouldn’t judge him too much for indulging. It wasn’t as if he did it often nowadays.

“Yeah, sorry to-I didn’t mean to interrup-“ Peter started, clearly looking unsure of himself.

Tony frowned at him. “You’re not interrupting anything, kid. Just winding down for the night,” He consoled. “What’s troubling you?”

He was concerned, Peter didn’t usually look nervous around him. Awkward, yes, but nervous not generally. Kid was smart, what did he have to be nervous about?

“I-this is going to sound stupid or maybe way out of left field. I hope I haven’t gotten the wrong impression or-or _something_ -“ He started to ramble and Tony watched in confusion as Peter started running a hand almost compulsively through his hair.

Tony tried to keep the surprise from showing. Peter should never be unsure of himself, that just wasn’t okay in his books. “Whatever it is, Pete. You can talk to me about it. Why don’t you sit down and relax a minute?”

Peter blew out a breath and then nodded, turning around and moving to sit across from Tony on the sofa there, the coffee table now between them. “Right, okay-“ Peter started, clearing his throat as he scooted towards the edge of his seat and folded his hands in front of him, settling the sweater over his lap, elbows resting on his knees.

Tony tried not to notice the way the kids’ hands seemed to shake ever so slightly and he shifted his gaze to meet the kids.

And out of all the things Peter could have possibly said or Tony could have maybe expected, what Peter said next sure as hell hadn’t been one of them; “I’m in love with you.”

The absolutely terrifying silence that followed those five words felt absolutely _deafening_ to each of them and before Tony could somehow bring himself to do or say _anything_ , terrified by the sheer _prospect_ of this wonderful human being, being in love with _him;_ the sad, sorry, poor excuse of a perverted old man-Peter apparently found his voice.

“I know you have feelings for me, Tony. I-I didn’t believe it at first, I couldn’t understand how someone like you could like me…like…well, _that_ and I know you’re hung up about it be-because I’m younger than you and everything, but I’m so much more mature than other people my age. I’m an adult and I may not be able to drink legally or anything yet, but I’m nineteen and I-I know what I want and I-“ He blew out a harsh breath. “And I know that I love you and it is love, there’s no mistaking it for-for _hero worship_ or anything like that. I’m in love with Tony Stark, not Iron Man and like, Iron Man’s cool and everything, but you’re so much cooler-“

Peter cut himself off when he realized Tony’s expression had completely crumbled. He’d even set down his glass of scotch on the table between them. And now he was getting up, pushing up abruptly from his seat and moving around his chair- _retreating-_ Peter’s brain supplied.

Peter hastily stood up too and walked out from behind the coffee table, but Tony was already half-way across the living room. “You don’t, Peter. You’re confused and don’t know what you want and you’re-you’re too-you’re too young and you-“

“I’m not-“ Peter started to defend, heart pounding behind his ribcage, cheeks flushing with frustration and anger.

“You _are_ -“ Tony said firmly. “You don’t know what love is. You can’t-you can’t possibly be in love with me, Pete. I’m not-I’m no good, I’m a terrible person and whatever it is you think you’ve seen. Whatever I’ve done to lead you here-I’m sorry that I’ve led you on or whatever it was. It wasn’t my intention. You’re just-just a kid, Pete. I can’t-I couldn’t-“

Peter was shaking his head, hurt and disbelief warring in his eyes and Tony could see the tears building. But this was for Peter’s own good. He couldn’t ruin him, he _couldn’t._

“But I am in love with you, Tony, I-“

Tony flinched, hearing the kid call him by his first name. He’d always loved it when it slipped from his lips but not-not like this. He shook his head when Peter seemed to freeze at the sudden flinch and Tony’s heart _ached_ at the sight of Peter looking so hurt, so young in that moment.

“You’re not in love with me, Peter. It’s just your teenage hormones messing with you. It’s a crush and it’ll blow over and you’ll find someone more appropriate for you-your own age-that’s not a complete fuck-up like me,” He stated firmly, as firm as he could when his voice was shaking so obviously.

Peter’s shoulders fell as he watched the genius, looking hurt and dejected and the tears were still shining in his eyes, but the anger had faded. Tony wasn’t sure what he’d do if the tears started to fall.

“That’s what you think? That it’s just hormones?” Peter whispered, shaking his head and clearly not really needing an answer.

Tony nodded anyway. “It’s a phase, kid. I’ve let you get too close is all.”

Peter let out a sad sort of laugh at that, turning his head away to look at nothing. “You’ll push everyone away the second they start showing their feelings…the second you start showing yours…I-I thought you-I thought you’d be different with me,” He said quietly, and Tony wasn’t entirely sure he was meant to hear any of that.

Tony was shaking his head at the scene unfolding before him, watching as Peter seemed to pick himself up a bit, shoulders no longer curled in on himself, though it was a near thing as he turned his gaze back to him. “I love you, Tony…i-if you feel _anything_ for me, you could at least be honest with me-“

Tony shook his head helplessly, heart aching as he took a faltering step towards the boy and then stopped. Peter looked even more dejected at that. “It’s nothing more than friendship and-and me being attracted to your body, t-that’s it. I-I don’t… _love_ _you_ , Peter.”

His throat felt like sandpaper as the words clawed their way out and they tasted so, so much worse than the ash he’d once breathed in far, far away from where they were now. He never imagined he’d be there, let alone here in that moment and he shook his head, backing away as Peter’s world seemed to crumble, tears escaping and staining his cheeks.

There was a flush there, splotchy and red, not the pretty pink they usually were and Tony’s heart hurt so damn badly. He needed Peter to leave, needed to get away from the kid and process this. It was for his own good, he knew that. He just needed to believe in that a bit more.

“Y-you should go-“ Tony barely managed to choke out, his throat feeling raw and voice cracking with the effort to speak the awful words.

Peter blinked, hastily reaching up and wiping away the tears as they escaped as more than an afterthought than an actual attempt to rid himself of them. He nodded, turning away and taking a few faltering steps towards the door.

Tony watched him go, telling himself that this was for the best, that Peter would thank him later. Peter didn’t deserve to be a part of his fucked up life. He couldn’t drag his name through the mud, it was already bad enough that he’d popped up on the press’ radar as an intern in the past, he couldn’t-he couldn’t put him through anything else. It’d just be so much worse for the kid and Peter-Peter didn’t really _want him_. It wasn’t possible, Tony didn’t deserve him. He was just a kid, just a teenager with rampaging hormones and that was it, nothing more. He didn’t really _love_ Tony, despite what the kid thought.

Tony just stared as he watched Peter head for the door, stiltedly and slowly like he kept wanting to turn around and say something. Tony hoped that he wouldn’t.

Hoping doesn’t always do the trick, unfortunately.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I-I am…I wish-I hope that you’re not disgusted with me or-“

“I’m not, Peter. But we’re just going to be friends, that’s it. M-maybe you should take some time away from me, clear your head. Do-don’t come to the workshop for a while and we’ll be fine. Everything’s fine, nothing’s changed-“

Peter made a choked off sort of sound then and Tony knew he probably felt as if he were being punished and nodded jerkily, back now turned to Tony, hand on the door. “I-I’ll give you some space, I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I-I didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about it-“ Tony murmured, soft and it made Peter’s shoulders drop a bit more…even as they shook when he started openly struggling to contain his emotions.

Peter could do nothing more than nod for a moment and just as he stopped in the doorway, ready to draw the door closed behind himself he murmured, words choppy and breath hitching, “F-for what it’s worth? I know I still love you…even if you don’t believe me, e-even if you don’t love me back…I know I want-wanted you-“

The door clicked shut, the sound of the lock loud and Peter’s words resounding in the stillness of the suite. Tony fell to his knees, a heart-wrenching sob escaping him.

.

Peter was lost.

He didn’t know how he made it back to his room, but he had. He’d worked himself up all afternoon and into the evening in an attempt to prepare for a conversation with Tony, but he hadn’t-he didn’t think it could have gone so poorly. He thought he could convince Tony that he wasn’t just some kid, wasn’t just some young immature brat who idolized the great Tony Stark.

Somehow, he’d failed.

He’d been sure Tony cared for him as more than just a friend. Convinced himself it was more than just lust. Steve and Bucky had said-they’d _said-_

Peter didn’t make it further than the kitchen of his suite before he collapsed beside the kitchen table, hand grasping weakly at one of the wooden chairs tucked beneath it.

He burst into tears, great heaving sobs wracking his body as he fought against the wave of emotion burbling inside of him. But it quickly became overwhelming as he squeezed his eyes shut against the hot tears, the pain. His heart _ached_ so _fiercely_ as he clung to the chair, his right hand clutching at his chest. He’d not felt this kind of pain in so long. He never wanted to feel it again.

Hearing Tony say that he-that he didn’t love him…it-it _broke_ something in him and he couldn’t understand how something so simple brought him down to this. Tony was wrong, he had to be. He knew he loved Tony, for Tony to say that he was mistaken, that it was just _hormones,_ it was wrong. He knew this was love, it just had to be.

Peter was so distracted, overwrought with a sort of grief he never wanted to experience again, that he missed the sound of the door opening across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was a _fool._

_Worse,_ even.

He didn’t deserve Peter, not in the slightest. He never would, it was an impossible thing. No matter what he did or said or changed in his own life, he would never, _ever_ deserve Peter Parker.

But maybe it didn’t matter what Tony thought he deserved. But what Peter deserved… _that_ was what was most important. It had always been the most important thing. It-it shouldn’t matter what Tony did or didn’t deserve, because Tony knew one thing. There was _no one_ on this Earth or any other _planet_ let alone in any dimension or galaxy _or-_

Tony was getting away from the point here.

_No one_ was ever going to be good enough for Peter Parker. _That’s_ the crux of it. Because Peter deserved only the best and Tony-he wasn’t sure _he_ could be the best, but he sure as hell knew that he could do so much better at _loving_ the kid more than anyone else ever could. Because he loved him _so damn much_ he thought it impossible for anyone else to ever feel as strongly as he did for the kid. Not with what they’d been through together.

And he’d just ruined _everything_ by making the boy _cry,_ telling Peter that he _didn’t_ love him when he loved him more than life itself.

_Again_ , Tony Stark is a bloody _fool_.

Peter hadn’t been gone for more than five minutes before he’d had this mini revelation and that was five minutes too long. He hoped Peter would forgive him for his momentary lapse in-whatever the fuck this had been. Because he had a confession to make and he _hoped to a God he didn’t believe in_ , that Peter would forgive him. He’d make it up to him somehow. He would. He just _had to_.

.

Tony didn’t bother knocking, instead barrelling through Peter’s apartment door, Jarvis allowing him in with his _for emergencies only_ bypass. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he rushed inside, but he sure as _shit_ wasn’t prepared to find a sobbing Peter doubled over at the edge of the kitchen.

Tony’s steps faltered for a moment before he blinked past his own sudden rush of tears at seeing the boy so distraught over…over _him._ He shook himself and pressed forward. He couldn’t let Peter feel like this for another goddamn second.

Peter gasped, clearly startled when large hands suddenly grasped his shoulders and was met with Tony’s devastatingly concerned face just inches from his own. “ _Tony-_ “ Peter choked, face screwing up in confusion as he tried to put some space between them.

He found he couldn’t, however, the genius’ hands holding him a little firmer. But Tony didn’t speak, _couldn’t_ , not when faced with this beautiful human being looking so _broken_. Tony shook his head, unable to find the right words just then and instead let one of his hands slip from Peter’s shoulder up along the side of his neck. He could feel Peter’s pulse beneath his palm, frantic and impossibly fast, his dark brown eyes wide and bleary with tears, his cheeks still very much wet with them.

Peter had gone inherently still as Tony’s calloused hand skimmed over the sensitive skin of his neck and yet Tony felt _alive_ and was positively _shaking_ as he took an equally shaky breath and leaned in. He kissed Peter with all he had, his heart, his soul, every second he’d ever had to live without the boys’ perfect lips beneath his own was a second _wasted_.

Peter’s sudden soft yet startled and downright _needy_ noise would forever ruin Tony’s ability to think logically ever again, he was certain.

The kiss wasn’t anything fancy, both of their mouths closed, just the simple press of lips against each other; Tony’s slightly chapped against Peter’s swollen pink ones and when Tony pulled back, breaking the kiss, he couldn’t help licking his lips, tasting the salt of Peter’s tears on his tongue.

His eyes snapped open, completely unaware that he’d even closed them in the first place and found Peter’s eyes closed, lashes fluttering, cheeks wet with his drying tears and pink with maybe a little more than his devastation. Tony was breathing heavily whereas it looked as if Peter had stopped breathing entirely.

He swallowed hard, watching as the boys lashes fluttered a little more and then opened. Tony was met with the warm chocolate and honeyed orbs looking back at him, shiny and so, so bright with unshed tears and filled with confusion.

“I’m in love with you, Peter-“ Tony breathed, the knot in his chest loosening, almost exponentially so. “I have _been_ in love with you since before it was even remotely appropriate for me to love yo-“

“You _lied_ to me?” Peter whispered.

Tony’s heart physically _stuttered_ at the hurt in the boys quavering voice. He could do nothing but nod, watching as Peter’s brows knit in even more confusion. “Why did you have to lie a-about something like that?” He asked uncertainly and Tony watched as Peter absently reached up to touch his bottom lip as if he were unsure Tony had kissed him at all.

Tony wondered for a brief moment if Peter’s lips were still tingling much like his own.

Tony’s shoulders sagged. “Because I don’t deserve you, Peter. Don’t you see?”

Peter shook his head slowly, disbelief written clear as day upon his pretty face. “Wh-how-how could you possibly _believe_ that?”

Tony’s expression twisted. “Because it’s true, Peter. You-you’re so incredible, so intelligent, so _perfect_ and I’m-“

“The only man I’ve ever wanted,” Peter breathed softly, eyes welling up with fresh tears.

Tony shook his head, ready to tell Peter he couldn’t possibly mean that, but he wasn’t given the chance. The boys’ soft hands reached up to cup his cheeks and Tony startled at the gentle, _careful_ touch as the tips of his fingers stroked over his skin, scratching lightly at his goatee to get his attention.

“You are literally the _only_ man I have ever wanted, Tony. I don’t know how I can stress that any more to you. _I love you, Tony_ and I-“

“I _want_ to love you, Peter. I _do_ love you. _Christ_ , I want you to let me love you even if I’m bad for you, even though I don’t deserve you-I never will, I know that, but it’s not important. What’s important is that I can’t imagine there being another person on any planet, in any galaxy, in any _universe_ that could ever love you more than I do, kid and I-“

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter laughed and it was wet and choked and made Tony pause in his confession.

He blinked in confusion and Peter’s hands squeezed his cheeks, forcing him to make a sort of fish face without even trying. Peter was shaking his head slowly, looking exasperated and Tony found himself shaking his head too.

“You’re not _bad_ for me, Tony. You are probably the single most incredible thing to ever happen to me outside of the spider bite,” Peter confessed, smiling lopsidedly at the supposed genius.

Tony was speechless, couldn’t even form a response to that even and instead watched as Peter’s smile turned absurdly fond. Tony’s nose scrunched up before he could stop himself. “Don’t look at me like that-“ Tony scolded, face still caught between the boys’ hands, though no longer squishing his cheeks quite so much.

Peter’s smile softened even _further_ , his eyes rounding all doe-like and making Tony swallow hard. He reached up to grasp Peter’s wrists gently and let his thumb stroke over the delicate bones there. Peter shivered in his light grasp and Tony’s gaze zeroed in on the small twitch of Peter’s lips. “Like what, Tony? Like you’re the most important person in the world to me? Like you’re the only man I’ve ever loved, ever wanted, ever even _dreamed_ of?” Peter murmured softly.

Tony blinked, his eyes welling up, emotions strangling him and making his heart ache, his chest grow tight. His gaze instantly faltered, unable to hold Peter’s intense stare. “For looking at me like I matter, like you know me so much more than I know myself a-and you somehow find that I’m _worthy_ of even your attention,” He barely dared to whisper, hands still carefully wrapped around Peter’s wrists, thumb absently caressing the sensitive skin there.

Peter swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, staring at this incredible human disaster and just wanting to wrap him up in his arms, lavish him with love and all of the attention forever and always and protect him from literally _everything_.

“You are the only one I deem worthy of my love, Tony,” Peter whispered. “You are the only person I deem worthy of my heart, my _soul_. Don’t _you_ see that?” Peter questioned, ducking his head slightly in an attempt to get Tony to look at him.

Tony did look then, Peter’s softly spoken words plucking chords he’d long since felt moved within him. He couldn’t help himself. He knew Peter saw the moment he just let go, let his defences down and allowed the boy to truly _see him_.

It was beautiful.

Peter’s smile was still wobbly, eyes still wet as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony’s in the sweetest of kisses. Tony _melted_ against him, the hands at Peter’s wrists moving up to caress along his arms and up over his shoulders, only to move all the way back down again as if he were restless. Peter pressed in as Tony’s lips responded in kind, hands slipping from his cheeks to caress the sides of his neck and tops of his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Pete. _Please_ -please forgive me-“ Tony choked, breaking their kiss abruptly only to squeeze Peter’s shoulders with his sudden desperate plea.

Peter made a soft sound and pressed in closer, pushing himself up onto his knees a bit more as he leaned into Tony. “It’s okay-“ He breathed, letting Tony press more insistent kisses against his lips, then along his jaw. “I forgive you, Tony. I forgive you-“

Tony let out a wounded sound in the back of his throat and pressed in, letting himself get lost in Peter, lost in the taste of his skin as he kissed down the boys’ throat, up along his jaw, the smell of him, the _sounds_ he made.

It was enough to drive a sane man _mad._ Good thing Tony was never sane.

Peter was gasping as Tony pushed him back, forcing him to tip his head back and expose the mouthwateringly creamy skin of his bared throat. The sudden shocked moan Peter let out when Tony started to press open mouthed kisses, his teeth barely even grazing the sensitive skin beneath his ear for a moment, had them both startled into stillness for a second or three before Tony was suddenly _on him_ , pressing him back onto the cool hardwood floor and shifting to put himself between Peter’s spread legs.

“ _Peter-_ “ Tony breathed, hands _reverent_ as they petted down the boys lithe frame and Peter fucking _whimpered_ as they settled low on his hips, Tony sitting back on his heels a bit.

Peter was panting beneath him, eyes wide and dark, lips parted, pink and swollen from only a little bit of kissing, looking well on his way to properly mussed. Tony _really_ wanted to see him mussed up even more. He swallowed hard at the thought and was confused for a split second when Peter’s gaze seemed to track down his frame, his eyes going very wide and very round and then let out a sound that sounded as if it had been _punched_ out of him.

Tony’s brows furrowed for only a moment before he looked down at himself _aaand_ yep, that was his chest, abs and treasure trail on display, the panels of his robe having fallen open slightly with their movements. He was sort of relieved the tie hadn’t given up completely to expose him. He was well on his way to being half-hard, despite the emotional roller coaster and he didn’t want to spook the kid or anything. He really had no idea what kind of experience Peter had and didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on him, not when Tony was willing to wait until the end of time for him if that’s what it took.

He secretly hoped Peter wouldn’t make him wait until then.

“ _Sorry-_ “ Tony hastily sat back, drawing his robe closed in an attempt to cover himself up.

He didn’t want Peter to get the wrong impression and think this was about sex, it wasn’t. _It really, really wasn’t._ Though the thought of sex with Peter was great and everything and yes Tony did want it, it wasn’t _just_ about sex though.

Peter sat up, propping himself up on his elbows to look up at Tony, flushed and gorgeous and so, so young. Tony felt his cock twitch heavily between his thighs and prayed his robe was enough to cover it. There hadn’t exactly been time to _change_ before he’d rushed over here.

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “There is literally nothing you should be apologizing for right now. Everything’s fine, _we’re_ fine. I’m just-you’re so-“

He couldn’t seem to finish whatever he wanted to say and Tony swallowed heavily, only partially relieved to know that they were good. He’d never really been self-conscious in the looks department before, not since the whole Arc Reactor thing, but with it gone, his body had certainly changed…he wasn’t exactly a spring chicken anymore.

He inwardly grimaced, hoping nothing showed on his face as he had his little inner-freak out, wondering what Peter thought of his aging body and the scars and the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and you know, the age-spots and grey hairs he tried so, _so hard_ so cover up.

Tony nodded anyway, making sure his robe was properly closed as he went to stand. He ignored the several cracks in his joints in the otherwise quiet room as well as the ache in his knees as he stood and offered his hand to the kid. Peter looked at his outstretched hand and then tentatively leaned up to take it, Tony pulling him up easily.

Tony expected him to take a step back and chuckle, maybe be a bit shy now that they weren’t kissing and wrapped up in each other and really, Peter probably would have, except he’d noticed Tony’s hesitance, that slightly worried look he tried to cover up and Peter knew he was feeling self-conscious. _Why_ , Peter didn’t have a clue because-

“You’re so fucking hot-“ He blurted and Tony blinked in surprise when Peter practically _flung_ himself into his arms.

Tony caught him, an _ooof_ escaping him as he quickly grasped Peter’s hips to steady him as the boys’ hands skated up his chest, shoving the robe open to get his hands on Tony’s bare skin. Tony gasped as Peter’s long fingers skirted along his pecs and over his collarbone, making him shiver and pull the boy in closer to him.

He hadn’t exactly expected that, but then again, this was Peter and Peter was…well, there were no words to explain Peter when it came down to it.

Nor did he expect Peter to suddenly lean up that little bit between them and kiss him.

It was clumsy, but earnest and Tony groaned softly as Peter’s lips parted, his tongue slipping out to swipe wetly at his own and Tony was struck once again with thoughts of his inexperience and really…it shouldn’t have been such a turn-on, but _there it was._

Tony must have made some kind of noise because Peter was pulling back and away, though his hands stayed pressed against Tony’s chest and well, Peter was sort of pressed up against him and Tony wondered belatedly if the kid could feel how hard he was, but the kid was now looking up at him flushed with what Tony quickly realized was embarrassment.

Tony was going to die.

“S-sorry, I’m not-I know I’m not a great kisser or anything-“ Peter apologized, his cheeks flushed and so, so pretty and Tony really wanted to see if he could make that flush darker.

Tony was going to tell him that he was a great kisser, just a little shy, despite his eagerness and that practice makes perfect and all that. Instead, what came out was, “I want to ruin you for anyone else.”

Peter blinked and in the next second turned absolutely _scarlet_.

Tony breathed in deep. “That…was not something I ever intended to say out loud,” He confessed quietly.

Peter laughed nervously, still blushing furiously, but he wasn’t pulling away, so…Tony could totally fix this. “ _Sorry-_ “ He quickly apologized. “I uh-“ He cleared his throat. “It’s more than that though, you know-more than just about sex and…stuff-“ He said lamely, watching as Peter continued to stare at him in open-mouthed shock.

Tony huffed softly and watched as Peter’s gaze seemed to soften, though his blush sure didn’t. “That’s-“ Peter started and had to clear his own throat when his voice came out a touch higher than normal. “I…I know I want the other stuff too…but like…not opposed to the sex? Like… _at all_.”

Tony blinked and then stared at the kid…and stared at the kid some more. “Right- _sure_ , well it’s late and I-I know we have lots to talk about but, maybe in the morning…once we’ve had a chance to-“

“Have sex?” Peter finished… _excitedly_.

Tony’s mouth snapped shut, his own cheeks heating. “I…was going to say sleep on it…”

Peter blinked, flushing prettily as he glanced away and then turned his even darker gaze back to the genius. “Right, o-of course…but like…we could…have sex _now_ …sleep and then talk about it tomorrow?” He suggested… _hopefully._

Tony was **_dying._**

He groaned- _loudly_ -and squeezed Peter’s hips like he just couldn’t help himself, wholeheartedly ignoring the soft gasp the boy let escape. “ _Peter-_ “ Tony breathed, shaking his head as he leaned in, unable to stop himself from stealing a kiss or five.

Peter let out a happy noise and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, dragging him in closer and keeping him there as he let Tony kiss him and Tony did kiss him. He lost himself in him, Peter giving easily beneath his skilled tongue and Tony maybe took advantage of the boy’s eagerness-just for a moment-slipping his tongue between his unresisting lips and _tasting_ him. Tony felt as if he were drowning in the boy’s soft whimpers, the heat of his body pressing back eagerly against his, the shy way Peter tried to kiss back, slipping his tongue teasingly against Tony’s.

And when Tony slowly withdrew and gave Peter’s plush bottom lip a teasing nip, the positively needy _whimper_ Peter let loose was enough to bring Tony to full-hardness. He ground himself forward-only a little-and he felt Peter’s gasp against his lips when he clearly figured out that Tony was hard but-

Tony broke the kiss and put only as much distance as absolutely necessary between them as he looked down between their bodies and took in the sight of _Peter_ hard in his jeans, the outline of his no doubt pretty cock clearly visible through the worn denim.

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter gasped. “Why’d you stop?” He did not whine.

Tony blinked, gaze returning to meet Peter’s darkened orbs. He swallowed hard. “We can slow down, Peter. W-we don’t have to do anything tonight,” He started to assure.

Peter bit his bottom lip, instantly drawing Tony’s attention. “But…Mr. Stark-“ And _oh,_ but Peter was playing _dirty_. “I _want_ to. I thought you wanted to ruin me?” He murmured softly and Tony just _knew_ he was teasing him on purpose, batting his long dark lashes and pursing his lips in the sweetest pout _ever._

Tony is but a man. He can surely be forgiven for what he does next, okay?

Tony cursed under his breath, hands clutching hard for only a moment at Peter’s slim hips before shoving him back against the edge of the table they’d been standing beside. Peter gasped in surprise but let himself be pushed and then Tony was shifting and hauling Peter up onto the table, pushing him back and _looming_ over him.

Peter will forever be mortified by the sound he let escape then, something akin to a surprised and incredibly aroused _squawk_ at the prospect of Tony _manhandling_ him. Tony grinned and it was eerie how shark-like that smile was and Peter just _knew_ he was in trouble. So, so much trouble.

The good-kind, mind you.

“Christ, _Peter,_ ” Tony blurted, pressing himself between Peter’s legs as they hung over the edge of the table, leaning over him and nipping lightly at his ear. “You don’t have any idea how badly I want you, how much I truly _do_ want to ruin you for anyone else.”

Peter squirmed beneath him, gasping softly as he shifted, lifting his legs up to brace his socked feet against the table and pinch Tony’s sides with his thighs. “I…may have an idea if it’s anything even remotely similar to how badly I want you to,” He confessed. “I don’t want anyone else, _ever,_ ” He added. “I’ve thought about being with you for so long, Tony. _Please_ …don’t keep me waiting.”

Tony groaned, burying his face against the side of Peter’s neck, the word _please_ falling from his lips so perfectly would be the end of him. “Are you sure?” Tony mumbled into the sensitive skin behind his ear, hands skimming down Peter’s sides and rucking up his shirt a little.

Peter shivered against him, nodding even as he arched up from the table, hands somehow having wound themselves in Tony’s hair. “ _Please_ -“ Peter whimpered. “Take me to bed, Mr. Stark.”

And Tony was only human and this was _Peter_ and he knew he would never be able to say no to the boy. He also knew that he probably would never want to.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm making things better. xD There will be one more chapter after this and it's going to be entirely smut, haha. So that'll hopefully be up this week? I'll try for this week, but life can sometimes get in the way.
> 
> Anyway, come chat with me on my Tumblr [ko-fiandfanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ko-fiandfanfiction) or send me a message on Discord > starbucksjunkie#9171


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, it's the smut...

Peter doesn’t really know how they made it from the kitchen to his bedroom, but _here they are_ , Tony having splayed him across his still unmade bed and immediately gotten to work stripping him of his shirt. Peter was whimpering softly against the genius’ skilled mouth, Tony doing his level best to devour him with feverish kisses, little nips and sucks of his bottom lip that were making Peter’s blood run hot as the boy shivered and arched up against him. Sensitive all over.

Tony’s hands felt as if they were everywhere, nails scratching little pink marks into the boy’s unblemished skin only to then soothe the sting with calloused, careful palms over his abs, the warmth of his fingertips teasing the edges of his ribs. It should have tickled, but Peter was too far gone on sensation to feel it as such, his body hot and shaky and in need of more. So much more.

Peter whimpered, hips jerking upwards and shifting Tony’s weight before settling again, the genius groaning at the idea that Peter _could_ lift him, even overpower him and yet clearly didn’t want to right then. He broke the kiss and Peter blinked open big dark eyes to look up at the genius, melting that much more into the bed as he took in the absolutely _hungry_ look on the older man’s face.

“Please, Tony-“ Peter breathed, unsure what he was asking for maybe, at this point Tony was sure if he said _please_ one more time he’d give him the world without a second thought.

Tony shifted back a bit, hands ghosting down Peter’s sides and watching Peter sigh and shift into each and every caress. Peter was flushed, right down from his throat to the light dusting of hair at his navel and Tony marvelled at how pretty he looked, how _gorgeous._ He really did just want to eat him up. Peter was biting his lower lip as Tony’s hands settled over his hips, thumbs dancing along the edge of his jeans, brushing occasionally against the button there and the rigid line of his cock.

Tony couldn’t wait to tell him how pretty it was and there was no doubt in his mind that it would be pretty. He was practically salivating at the thought of having the boy’s cock in his mouth and quickly decided that’s what he would do. He wanted Peter to feel good after all, feel loved and cherished and so, _so_ damn incredible.

“How about I get you out of these?” Tony murmured, purposely toying with the button of Peter’s jeans for emphasis.

Peter nodded shakily, but then was just as quickly shaking his head. Tony stilled his hands from their task and watched Peter worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Peter bit his lower lip hard and shook his head again, making Tony shift back a bit onto his heels. “N-nothing’s _wrong._ I just-well…I thought-“ He cleared his throat a little and rolled his eyes, huffing a bit under his breath and Tony watched in awe as Peter took a deeper breath, that light flush darkening and _spreading_ up over his cheeks and the bridge of his adorable nose.

Nerves then, _clearly._

Tony was going to voice once again that they didn’t have to rush, they could take their time, but he never got the chance. “I’d like to undress… _for_ you…” Peter admitted quietly and Tony inhaled deeply at the idea.

It wouldn’t be much of a strip tease, what with Peter’s upper half already bared to his hungry gaze, but he couldn’t wait to see the rest of the kid. He knew Peter’s ass had to be fantastic, his legs were gorgeous on any given day and he just _knew_ his cock would be perfect too, okay so yeah, it was going to be an epic strip tease and Tony was a little too excited at the prospect of getting to watch Peter undress for him, even if he did want to do it himself.

He tried to soothe himself with the idea that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing and he’d get to undress the boy lots and lots of times, so there was that.

“Anything you want,” Tony admitted, shifting back and moving to sit down next to where Peter was laying; but not before pressing a kiss to Peter’s perfectly plump lips.

Peter let out a soft huff that could have been a laugh as he kissed the man back, watching as Tony moved then to sit back against the headboard and make himself comfortable with a couple of pillows propped up behind him.

Peter couldn’t help the nerves then as he too sat up and shifted onto his knees in front of Tony. He was still wearing his robe, though the tie was dangerously loose and Peter really did want to see what the genius was hiding under all that luxurious fabric. It’d felt like heaven against his oversensitive skin, but he knew Tony’s skin against his would be so much better.

But he could be patient, totally patient.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t let his own hands wander after Tony finally settled, gaze boring into Peter as he crawled over Tony’s prone form, hands skimming up the length of his exposed calves. Tony’s breath hitched as one of Peter’s soft, curious hands slipped beneath the edge of his robe to splay tentatively across the top of his thigh, the muscle jumping beneath his wandering hand. Peter smiled coyly through his lashes and the genius groaned softly at the tease, unable to look away.

“I thought you were going to get undressed,” He challenged, albeit a little breathlessly.

Peter couldn’t help but notice the way Tony subconsciously or consciously-he didn’t care-spread his legs a little more, making a space for Peter to come between them.

“I will…in a moment. Can’t I explore, Mr. Stark?” Peter murmured, delicate fingers exploring the heated skin hiding beneath Tony’s robe.

“ _Kid_ -“ Tony blurted, thigh muscles jumping and Peter smiled at him, clearly unable to help himself. “You’re going to kill me with that-“

Peter hummed, smiling sweetly as he ducked his head. “Yeah? Gets you all worked up when I call you _Mr. Stark_ …bet if I told you I’ve been saving myself for you all this time, Sir…it’d be more than enough to get you going-“

Tony groaned, the sound forced out of him, stomach tensing, chest tightening with more than just arousal at Peter’s confession.

Peter laughed lightly at the response, unable to help himself as he slowly withdrew his hand and even went so far as to _fix_ Tony’s robe so that it was covering up even more of the man’s skin. It was a tragedy, but he had to do it, just for another couple of minutes.

“I’m really not sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter offered, smiling as it only made Tony huff and shift in his spot, watching as Peter pulled away.

“Cheeky little thing,” Tony muttered, but it was all fond.

Peter stepped off onto the floor then and let his thumb toy with the button of his jeans, drawing Tony’s attention. Tony was quiet-for a change-as he watched Peter, gaze flickering between the kid’s eyes, down his chest and settling on his hands before tracing the path all over again.

Tony wasn’t one to beg, but he was getting pretty close to saying _please_ and yep, he needed to hold that one back for a bit. A smug Peter wasn’t something he could physically deal with at the moment.

“I know you wanted to undress me,” Peter murmured, glancing down at his body, watching the rise and fall of his chest, his nipples, hardened with arousal and then let his hand come up from the hem of his jeans to skate along his abs, the muscles shivering and tensing beneath his own touch. “But I was afraid you’d ruin the surprise.”

Tony blinked, confusion clouding his expression for a moment as he watched Peter’s hand return to pop the button open and then carefully drag the zipper down over his clearly straining cock. “ _Surprise?_ ” Tonyheard himself whispering, his voice having grown rather faint.

Peter simply smiled sweetly at him, ducking his head shyly as he started to push his jeans down over his slim hips.

Tony’s breath rushed out of him, the sound of Peter’s jeans hitting the floor masked by the _whoosh_ of his own breath. Tony’s eyes were wide, _awed_ as he took in the sight of Peter _goddamn_ Parker standing in front of him wearing a pair of red boy-shorts. They looked a little like briefs, the thicker band at the top too, but they sat too low on his hips and were cut higher up on his pretty thighs and they were _definitely_ satin, the shimmery material catching the low light of the bedroom, the shadow of his cock-head- _wet-_ clearly outlined beneath the delicate fabric.

The _panties_ -Tony’s brain screamed at him-however, seemed to pale in comparison to the stark white of the fucking _stockings_ the kid wore. Tony didn’t even realize he was groaning, let alone how _loud_ he was apparently being until Peter was blushing hotly and wrapping a shy arm around his middle as if to hide himself. Tony also didn’t realize he’d even goddamned _moved_ until he was up on his knees at the edge of the bed, hands grasping and curling over Peter’s perfect hips like they were _made to be there._ Plus, he couldn’t exactly help himself.

Tony was talking before his brain had even given him express permission to do so. “ _Peter_ , do you have _any_ _idea_ how fucking _perfect_ you are? _Christ,_ but you’re beautiful. I’ve never seen anything so perfect, so sweet, so _soft-_ “ Tony groaned, pulling the kid in by the hips and relishing in the catch of Peter’s breath and the warmth of his smaller hands resting on his shoulders for balance.

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter breathed, tone coloured with a shy sort of embarrassment that Tony found far too endearing.

“I mean it, kid. When I saw you that morning i-in the kitchen in those stockings, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. A sick sort of heaven for perverts, _mind you-_ “

“ _Tony!_ ” Peter blurted, laughing and shoving at him playfully.

Tony grinned up at him, hands slipping from his hips to better hold him around the waist, drawing him in even closer. Peter allowed himself to be pulled along, still blushing furiously as Tony spread his legs to allow Peter more space between them. At this height, Tony would merely have to curl over a bit to press his lips to the solid outline of the boy’s cock and the thought alone had Peter panting softly as Tony pressed kisses against abs, hands sliding around to press lightly against his lower back.

When they slipped lower not a moment later, Tony palming at his _gloriously_ perfect ass, Peter gasped, cock jumping beneath the satin he wore and Tony groaned appreciatively at the sight. “Can I finish undressing you? You can keep the stockings on. I might actually cry if you take them off,” Tony admitted quietly, hands still palming Peter’s behind restlessly.

“Y-yeah-“ Peter breathed, biting his bottom lip as he allowed Tony to shift back on the bed a bit, fingers beginning to toy with the edge of his panties.

Tony nodded before leaning in and pressing a surprisingly sweet kiss to his navel…and then licked a wet stripe along the baby-fine hairs there. The heat of it had Peter groaning out, thinking about how hot the man’s mouth was sure to be and his mind was _going places_ before he’d managed to reign it in. Picturing Tony’s lips stretched wide, spit-slick and wrapped snugly around the base of his cock-

He moaned, unable to help himself and Tony must have known where his mind began to wander-great minds think alike and all that-and so in the next moment Tony was leaning in that much farther down to press a hot open-mouthed kiss against the line of his cock over the satin. The filthy _needy_ ** _whine_ **Peter let out at that had Tony panting raggedly against the dampened fabric, desperately wishing there was no barrier at all between them.

He’d take care of that right the fuck now, thank you.

Before Peter even registered the move or any _intent_ to move him, Tony had him on the bed, back flat and head resting back in the sheets, long perfect legs hanging over the side of the bed as Tony’s fingers dipped beneath the panties and started pulling them down.

It wasn’t a slow pull, not exactly hurried or aggressive though, either. Peter wanted to call it shaky reverence, even though he couldn’t begin to imagine anyone let alone Tony _fucking_ Stark treating him with such a thing, or with anything less than steady hands for that matter; but he was certain the man’s hands were trembling ever so slightly as he drew the satin down over his flushed cock, the tops of his thighs, over his stockings before they wound up forgotten on the floor somewhere.

Peter felt as if he’d stopped breathing as he watched Tony take in the sight of him and he knew he must be a sight. Flushed, _needy_ cock hard and straining up against his belly, the crown already wet- _slick-_ with pre-come that even now was drooling steadily as his cock twitched- _needy, so needy-_ under Tony’s hungry gaze. Tony was having a hard time regulating his breathing apparently, the sight of the boy spread out just for him was enough to make his heart-rate spike and just keep on going as he let his eyes trace every dip and curve of the boy’s body.

He’d always found Peter gorgeous, even when he was a bit more lanky and awkward when they’d first met, Tony was sure it hadn’t been true. He’d imagined Peter still _felt_ lanky and awkward even after the spider-bite had changed him and in his newfound abilities and bodily changes, had gone and covered himself up, hidden what was really underneath not just with the clothes he wore but the nerdy, shy boy he’d never quite left behind.

Tony hoped he’d never lose that shyness, that sweetness, that nerdy-ness Tony found so adorable. Mind you, that wasn’t all Peter was. He was also a snarky, sassy little shit with a quick wit and a mouth to match. _Especially_ when he was Spider-Man, but right this moment? He was Peter Parker, the sweet, shy, needy, young man with very little sexual experience who liked to wear _stockings_ and _panties_ and look up through his absurdly long eyelashes and murmur, “Mr. Stark, _please-_ “

Tony groaned, shaking his head as he bent over the boy, hands grasping his sides and squeezing just to ground himself as he nuzzled into the boy’s hip, breathing in the musky scent of his arousal, watching with hooded eyes as his cock jumped and nearly touched his nose. Peter whimpered, shaking as his hand came up to cup the back of Tony’s head, fingers slipping through the strands of his dark hair, not forcing or directing, just _holding_ onto him.

Tony couldn’t help himself any longer, hushing Peter with a soft murmur as he shifted onto the bed with one knee between the boy’s legs, hand slipping over his hip to grasp lightly at the base of Peter’s cock. Peter _yowled_ , hips lifting for a moment and Tony swore under his breath as he helped bring Peter back down with a hand on his hip before he was closing his mouth over the head of his very pretty, very hard cock.

It was a little like touching a live-wire, Tony thought absently, Peter’s body jolting beneath him, the boy sucking in a breath through his teeth as the heat and slick-warmth of Tony’s mouth enveloped him. Tony tried to ignore the warm feeling making his chest _ache_ with a feeling he needed to ignore for a moment or three to _focus_ on the boy beneath him.

Peter whimpered, forcing himself to keep his hips still so that he didn’t accidentally thrust up and shove himself into Tony’s willing mouth. He’d never felt anything like this before, the sucking wet heat, the tightness, the rough scrape of Tony’s goatee rubbing against the sensitive skin of his balls, of which were drawn up incredibly tight and absolutely _aching_ for relief. _God,_ but he was so fucking close already.

He was shaking apart and he’d had Tony’s mouth on him less than a minute and he was already ready to blow his load. _How fucking embarrassing was that?_ He thought frantically. Though, Tony didn’t seem to mind so much. The older man pulled his mouth off with a satisfyingly dirty wet _popping_ noise and Peter groaned, the volume of which was nearly loud enough to rival _Tony’s_ satisfied _hum_.

“I knew you’d taste sweet. _Christ,_ you’ve got a pretty cock, honey,” Tony breathed, letting one of his hands slip from Peter’s hip to caress up the boy’s twitching abs, watching as goosebumps raised up in its wake.

Peter whimpered, turning his head away in an attempt to hide from the praise. _No one_ had _ever_ said anything like that to him before. How did someone even _take_ something like that, he wondered. “Don’t hide from me, darling,” Tony murmured, shifting and pushing himself up on one hand propped beside Peter’s shoulder as he skated his right along Peter’s stomach, soothing him as best he could.

“ _Sorry I-_ “ Peter gasped, absolutely _trembling_ beneath the older man.

Tony made a soft soothing noise and leaned in close to brush his nose against Peter’s cheek, the line of his jaw, before Peter turned and let the genius take his lips in a mind meltingly sweet kiss. It didn’t last long before Tony was pulling back-only a little-to press a soft kiss against Peter’s nose and another on his cheek. “You don’t need to apologize, Peter. You’re being so sweet for me, _God_ -I love the sounds you’re making. You feel good, honey? Is it too much?” Tony cooed. “You’re looking a little overwhelmed, my kitten.”

Peter inhaled shakily as Tony’s free hand came up to cup the side of his neck in an attempt to ground him. He nodded, unable to form words for a moment and watched as Tony’s gaze softened, but the unmistakable heat was still there. Tony _liked_ that Peter was feeling overwhelmed by him and wasn’t _that_ exhilarating. “M-maybe because I am?” Peter offered. “You don’t exactly shut up-“

Tony barked out a surprised laugh at that and tipped forward a little more, burying his face against the side of Peter’s neck. Peter couldn’t help but smile and found himself bringing his hands up to caress along Tony’s covered sides, drawing a slight shiver from the older man. “I’d say I’m sorry, Peter. But I’m not, not really. I-“

“I _know_ , Tony-I-“ Peter swallowed hard, letting Tony draw his face out of the crook of his neck.

“It’s just a lot,” Tony murmured, eyes flitting over Peter’s face, taking note of the delightful flush there, the rise and fall of his chest.

Peter nodded, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and keeping it there for a long moment as he gazed up at Tony with heavy-lidded eyes. “You were close, weren’t you?” Tony whispered, the hand that had been caressing the side of Peter’s neck slipping down over the gentle swell of a pec.

Peter shuddered hard when Tony lightly pinched his nipple between his fingers, a delightful hitch in both of their breaths at the sudden heat the reaction prompted between them. “Y-yes-“ Peter confessed, working hard on keeping himself still, keeping himself from rutting up against the solid body above him and you know, _dying_ _of embarrassment_.

Peter’s hands were gripping Tony’s hips now and Tony could feel how he kept clutching and then just as quickly relaxing his grip just when it started to get too tight.

Tony wondered if he could convince the kid to leave bruises.

Tony hummed softly, shifting his weight ever so slightly as he let his hand continue to trace its path down the expanse of the boy’s chest, settling the palm of his hand just to the right, beneath his navel. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I _like_ the fact that you were so close, darling?” Tony breathed, leaning in that much closer as he shifted his weight once more.

When Tony’s groin pressed teasingly down against Peter’s, he groaned unabashedly as he felt the older man’s clearly hard cock press against his own; though sadly still trapped beneath the layers of his robe. “ _Tony-_ “ Peter begged, feeling undone already by this incredible man.

He dug his blunt nails into the fabric of Tony’s robe hoping to get Tony to move along, to do _something_ as he let out a frustrated groan. It sort of worked.

“Don’t worry, darling. I promise I’ll take care of you, all I want is to make you feel good, Peter. I know, I know- _I do-_ “ Tony consoled as Peter whimpered and pressed his hips up in an attempt to get some friction.

Tony gave it to him.

Peter sucked in a rough breath as Tony ground himself down- _hard-_ and it was too much and not enough all at once. The fabric of his robe was by no means rough but Peter was already so goddamn _sensitive_ and he was going to come before Tony even wrapped a hand around his cock or better yet, his _mouth_.

Peter whimpered, embarrassed beyond belief and he knew his face must be on fire, he could feel the blush burning its way down his chest, intensifying the flush of his arousal even more so. But Tony said he _liked_ the fact that he had been close, was _still_ so close. It really wasn’t going to take much.

“I bet you can go again pretty quick, can’t you, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, though it wasn’t really a question. “You’re so young,” Tony whispered, licking his lips as he shifted back between Peter’s legs and taking up his place there once again. “Bet I can make you come over and over and-“

Peter _whined_ , desperate to come. Tony’s mouth was _lethal_ and it wasn’t even _on him yet_. “ _Tony-_ “ He choked, hands chasing after the genius as he knelt down between Peter’s legs.

Tony chuckled darkly as Peter’s hands wound into his hair and just _held on_ , before he was pressing a kiss to Peter’s hip, licking along the crease where his hip met thigh and tasting the salt of his sweat gathered there. His eyes skirted to where Peter’s cock _throbbed_ , flexing up, _straining_ towards his belly and _Christ_ , Tony wondered if he could _talk_ the kid to orgasm.

Another time, perhaps.

“You like the sound of that, Pete?” Tony murmured, lips ghosting their way closer to where the boy so clearly wanted him- _needed him_.

Peter whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly as he nodded, unable to voice it. Tony was right. He _could_ come again soon after. He’d never really had the chance to figure out if the bite had affected that part of him or if it was just teenage hormones. Either way, Tony wasn’t _wrong._

Tony soothed him then, caressing up Peter’s sides hoping to help calm him some…for all of five-seconds.

In the next moment, Tony’s arm was across the boy’s pelvis, holding him still as his other hand grasped the base of Peter’s cock and guided it into his waiting mouth.

Peter _howled._

Tony let out a satisfied hum, lashes fluttering to brush the tops of his cheeks as he relished the feeling of Peter writhing beneath him, his cock pulsing and swelling impossibly harder between his stretched lips. It was obscene how much saliva had filled his mouth at the mere _prospect_ of having Peter on his tongue, but now that it was happening? _Well_ , the slick sounds of his mouth working the boy over, going from zero to sixty in the span of a second, sort of spoke for itself.

Peter was crying out, unable to get a proper breath in as he squirmed beneath Tony’s hands and he could feel it building. The tell-tale heat in his gut, the rushing of blood in his ears, the shortness of breath. Every muscle was tensing and releasing and he was so, _so_ close to coming. _Tony Stark_ was going to make him come.

Tony’s lips were stretched sinfully wide around Peter’s length and the boy wasn’t small, by any means either. Though Tony was pleased to note he _was_ bigger than Peter, though he didn’t think his own cock was quite as pretty as this. He was also quite sure he couldn’t possibly _taste_ even as remotely delicious.

Peter’s breathy moan of his name drew Tony’s gaze up the length of the boy’s body, watching the dark flush of arousal deepen along Peter’s chest that was rising and falling rapidly as he choked on little moans and pleas. Tony groaned around the cock in his mouth, taking him in even deeper as he fluttered his tongue against the underside, feeling along the few prominent veins there.

Peter was tensing up nearly constantly now, little _uh uhh uhh_ ’s escaping him as Tony continued to bob his head and tease the boy to his limit. He was going to come any second now and Tony wanted to _drag_ it from him and make it torturously good for him. So, he took a deep breath in through his nose, relaxed…and sank himself down a little deeper.

The second Peter felt himself slipping into Tony’s throat, his eyes snapped open, unaware of the fact that he’d even closed them and why the fuck would he risk missing _this?_ He did more than open his eyes, however.

Peter’s entire body convulsed and he found himself sitting up and curling over Tony’s head protectively, hands wound tight in Tony’s locks as he was let into the genius’ throat. And then Tony _swallowed._

Peter cried out and the noise was harsh, _shocked,_ practically forced from his lungs as he tipped his head back, the tendons in his neck stretched taut, chest still, every muscle in his body locked up tight as he came in hot, shivery pulses down Tony’s throat.

Tony moaned hungrily, backing off to let Peter’s cock rest against his tongue so that he could better taste him. He didn’t stop his tongue from pressing eagerly along the underside, pressing and licking up against his frenulum and making Peter shudder hard on the bed, cock twitching heavily as he continued to come and Tony moaned, absolutely delighted by the taste of this wonderful, sensitive boy in his grasp.

Peter’s breath seemed to come back to him all at once and he dragged in several desperate lungfuls of much needed air as he shook and gasped, body shaking, hands still gripping Tony’s hair, cradling the back of his head as he rode out his orgasm for long, blissful moments.

Tony had slowed his licks, no longer sucking either, just letting his mouth remain wrapped snuggly around him, tasting him, feeling the fine tremors of the suddenly slack body in his grasp. Tony was rubbing soothingly at Peter’s hips, no longer pinning him to the bed and in turn, Peter was no longer clutching at Tony’s hair. Tony found himself still staring up the length of Peter’s body as he let his head tip forward to look down at Tony, looking shocked and awed and so fucking blissed out.

It was goddamn sexy, is what it was.

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter whispered brokenly, voice hoarse and shaky and Tony carefully let the cock slip from between his swollen lips. “T-that was-“

Peter choked out a half-curse as Tony released his sensitive flesh, gaze fixed on him as he swallowed a couple of times, tongue chasing the remnants of his boy’s come. Tony’s eyes widened as Peter let out a sudden desperately wrecked moan as he watched the older man _enjoying_ the taste of him on his tongue.

“ _Oh my God-_ “ Peter choked, obviously still in a bit of shock and Tony tried not to preen at the breathy blissed out sound of his voice.

Tony sat up a bit and couldn’t help himself. He reached down and palmed himself over his robe, inhaling shakily at the much needed friction on his neglected cock. _Christ_ , he was hard enough to pound nails at this point. But it had been background noise to him. His pleasure really didn’t matter in the grand scheme of thing-

“Why are you still wearing _clothes_?” Peter choked and Tony was momentarily stunned as his whole world turned upside down.

Quite literally.

Somehow, Peter had managed to switch their positions and Tony was left momentarily stunned as Peter fumbled with the tie of his robe. It wasn’t complicated by any means, but his hands were shaking something awful as he loosened the lone knot and then…hesitated.

Tony swallowed hard, taking a slow breath in as he reached up and wrapped a calloused, gentle hand around Peter’s wrist, stilling him. “Peter-” Tony murmured softly, drawing the boy’s chocolate brown orbs up to meet his own. “We can wait, there’s no rush for your first-“ He cut himself off, needing to get more air all of a sudden.

Tony found himself taking a deeper breath in at the lust-blown look he was currently receiving. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous-“ He muttered under his breath, momentarily derailed as he inhaled shakily as Peter’s lashes fluttered at the praise, the blush on his cheeks having calmed some in the last couple of minutes suddenly flaring up bright once again.

“We can-we don’t have to continue, Pete-“ Tony tried again, but was instantly interrupted by Peter’s disbelievingly appalled squawk.

“But I-you made-“ Peter started, only to stop himself and take a very much needed deeper breath in before letting it out slowly.

Tony raised a brow at him in question. “Tony…” Peter said slowly. “You just sucked my brain out through my dick, so just…let me find a couple of braincells before you tell me we don’t have to continue.”

Tony tried to smother his smile but was unsuccessful if the sudden quirk of Peter’s lips was anything to go by. So, he gave Peter a moment, letting his hands move from where they’d been resting carelessly in the sheets to settle gently on Peter’s stockinged thighs. Peter inhaled slowly, lips parting once again to try saying whatever it was he wanted to say, but Tony got there first.

“You should kiss me, I bet you’d like tasting yourself on me,” Tony breathed, lashes lowering as he gazed up at the gorgeous young man sitting atop his thighs.

Peter let out a strangled sort of sound and then he was on him, leaning in, hands bracketing either side of Tony’s head as he claimed the older man’s lips in a heated kiss. It was clumsy, far from elegant, but Tony was awash in the knowledge that Peter _wanted_ _him._ He groaned beneath the boy’s lips, allowing him easy entrance, letting Peter lick into his mouth and taste himself therein.

Peter whimpered when Tony’s hands slipped up and grasped his sides a little rougher before he took over the kiss, delving his tongue past Peter’s eager one and licking into his mouth demandingly. Tony found himself grinding up against Peter’s abs when the younger man nipped lightly at his bottom lip and they both groaned loudly when they realized Peter was growing hard once again, never having fully softened in the first place, apparently.

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter breathed. “I-I want you inside me, _please_ , please take me-“

Tony’s breath stuttered, catching in his chest as he registered Peter’s words. “Y-you-“

But he didn’t- _couldn’t-_ continue just then as Peter pulled back, sitting back on his thighs as he pushed open Tony’s robe, leaving the older man on complete display for him. Tony thought he was groaning as the coolness of the bedroom hit his cock, it turns out, it was Peter. He shuddered unexpectedly as the kid’s hands gently splayed over his ribs, feeling the increasingly shaky breath in he took before the tips of hi fingers were caressing down over his sides…across his abs.

Tony breathed in deeper, couldn’t seem to get enough air as Peter’s hands stilled their path, settling low on his hips, thumbs tracing dangerously close to where his cock bobbed and twitched under Peter’s watchful gaze. “You want me in you, darling?” Tony dared to whisper, looking up at Peter’s flushed face with wide, hungry eyes as his gaze remained fixed on the cock twitching eagerly between Tony’s thighs.

“Y-yes,” Peter whispered, gaze still stuck on Tony’s cock, flushed red with blood and big…bigger than his own; longer, _thicker_.

He really wanted it in him, in his mouth, his ass. He swallowed hard at the thought, gaze flicking up to meet Tony’s knowing gaze. Tony was biting his lower lip and Peter could see the older man’s cock twitching against his abs out of the corner of his eye. “You’re so goddamn precious, sweetheart,” Tony whispered and Peter wasn’t entirely sure he was meant to hear that before Tony was sitting up, one of his large hands moving to settle against Peter’s lower back while the other dug in to Peter’s lusciously bouncy curls.

Peter trembled as Tony came dangerously close to kissing him but merely lingered, lips so close but not making that little lean in to close the distance. Peter found it to be the most satisfying kind of tease when Tony seemed to _growl_ under his breath at him, teeth showing as he shifted and directed Peter’s head back-only a little-as he nipped along his perfect jaw.

“Still want me to wreck you, darling? Ruin you for anyone else?” Tony murmured, pressing lips to flushed skin, feeling Peter inhale shakily in his lap as Tony drew him even closer with the careful hand at his back.

“Yes, T-“ Peter started, only to cut himself off and Tony watched in awe as Peter’s flush only deepened as he met Tony’s steady gaze and murmured, “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony groaned, absolutely beside himself with the knowledge that Peter _goddamn_ Parker was _his._ And then he suddenly pulled Peter down over his lap- _properly-_ and ground his uncovered erection up against Peter’s newly straining pretty- _oh so pretty-_ one. Peter whimpered at the slide of skin on skin and he moaned at the fact that he had Tony _fucking_ Stark’s _cock_ rocking up against his.

Tony grunted under his breath as he kissed Peter hungrily, holding him by the hip and his adorably fluffy curls, forcing Peter’s neck back in a tantalizing arch as he licked into the boy’s mouth. Peter couldn’t seem to contain himself as he ground down against the genius and Tony basked in the fact that _he_ got to do this to Peter, no one else. _Ever_. If he had anything to say about it.

Peter’s hands had braced themselves against Tony’s chest, squished up between them as Tony drew him in and Tony twitched hard when the younger man’s fingertips skirted over his nipples in an unintentional teasing caress. “You’re playing with fire, kid,” Tony whispered, nipping at his plump bottom lip as he ground up, hand shifting lower to grope at Peter’s perfect ass.

Peter whimpered loudly at the sudden move, eyes flying wide as Tony’s fingers dug in to the meat of his ass, fingers curling over the swell of it and slipping teasingly between his cheeks. He jerked so hard at the unexpected brush against his most intimate spot that they both stilled their movements, breaths halting as Tony tentatively pulled back from his lips to search Peter’s face for any discomfort or worse, _fear_.

He needn’t have worried.

“ _Lube-_ “ Peter blurted and then he was shoving Tony back into the pillows and reaching over to his nightstand and yanking open the top drawer.

Tony was dizzy with the sudden whiplash, but he laughed breathlessly at Peter’s eagerness and let himself enjoy the moment as Peter rifled through his bedside drawer for the lube, surely. He let his hands drift up along Peter’s sides, teasing over his abs, toying with his pretty nipples, the supple skin of his abdomen, the curve of his hip. Tony was licking his lips when Peter sat back, lube now safely in hand and lower lip caught between his teeth.

“I love you-“ Tony blurted before he could help himself.

Peter’s gaze softened as he took in the sight of this incredible human being splayed out in his bed…and he got to have him. He swallowed hard at the thought as he let his smile slip into something a little less desperate, a whole lot more adoring. “I love you too, Tony. So, _so_ much,” He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips tenderly to Tony’s.

Their lashes fluttered as they shared a sweet kiss and it went on for a long few minutes, neither had the intent to make it into anything more, it was simply by accident that Tony shifted up-just a bit-and his cock brushed lightly against Peter’s. They both inhaled shakily at the contact as they parted lips, Peter biting down on his own bottom lip as he glanced down to where he’d been pressing the bottle of lube into the sheets.

Tony knew what he was looking at and ran his hands soothingly up and then down Peter’s extended arms. “You still want me, sweetheart?”

Peter was nodding before he’d even finished asking and Tony’s fond smile was quickly turning a tad feral as he let his gaze rake over the boy’s frame. “You think you can take me, Pete?” He asked, curious, turned on, _hungry._

Peter swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and felt helplessly trapped in Tony’s gaze, even as the genius’ hand left his skin to pry the small bottle from his grasp. “I want to,” He whispered, voice faint.

“Oh I know, my kitten,” Tony murmured soothingly. “You want to be so good for me, don’t you?” He breathed, shifting a little and toying with the bottle of lube in one hand.

“Y-yes-” Peter agreed, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, heart ready to beat its way right out of his chest.

Tony hummed knowingly, casting a curious glance down between them and watching as Peter’s cock _throbbed,_ dipping yet another drop of pre-come onto his abs. They were already tacky with it.

“Why don’t you lie down then, sweetheart. On your back-“ Tony prompted and Peter quickly moved to comply.

Once Peter was spread out, Tony safely nestled between his spread legs, the nerves seemed to kick in. Tony soothed him with a comforting hand against his hip, letting his fingertips caress lightly down Peter’s stocking clad thigh and enjoying the softness of the fabric…before helping him bend at the knee and plant his foot on the bed. Now successfully wonderfully spread, Peter having moved his other leg all on his own, Tony tried not to swallow his tongue.

“You ever play with yourself like this, Pete?” Tony asked, voice quiet and curious as he brandished the bottle of lube and swiped a teasing thumb dangerously low.

Peter would have been embarrassed by the little squeak he let out, but was currently too busy attempting to focus on not spontaneously combusting at the loaded question Tony _fucking_ Stark had just asked him. “Y-yeah…”

Tony groaned softly, lashes fluttering and Peter knew he was picturing it, thinking about it. He swallowed hard, a little bit of confidence returning to him. “I’ve-a couple of fingers…I h-have a-“

Tony’s eyes snapped open at the stilted confession having been cut short. He arched a curious brow and Peter swallowed hard, knowing he wanted him to continue. “A vibrator-“ He blurted, cheeks positively _burning_ as he licked his lips. “It’s a vibrating plug.”

The punched out sound Tony made then had Peter absolutely _preening_. “ _Jesus_ ** _wept_** -“ Tony choked, head bowing and Peter grinned, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to stop it.

He couldn’t help but notice that Tony had reached between his legs to squeeze the base of his cock roughly and it was such an angry shade of red that Peter honestly worried for him. “This-this is how I’m going to die-“ Tony choked, squeezing himself one more time for good measure before releasing himself.

Peter was trying and failing miserably at hiding his pleased smile and when Tony caught sight of it, he couldn’t stop his own. “Cheeky little thing, aren’t you,” He murmured, watching as Peter blushed hotly and bit down harder on his lower lip.

Tony chuckled in response, left hand slipping down over his stocking covered thigh and squeezing firmly. Peter’s breathing hitched and the muscle jumped beneath his palm. “We’ll have to play with your toy some time,” He murmured, watching as Peter swallowed hard and nodded faintly.

He’d like that. _Definitely_ like that.

Peter smiled at him gently and watched as Tony popped the cap on the bottle of lube and suddenly Peter couldn’t breathe, because _this was_ ** _happening~_**

Tony positioned himself properly between the boy’s spread thighs and murmured soft reassurances as Peter tried not to squirm in place. “Tell me if it’s too much, if you say stop, everything stops. I promise, baby,” Tony consoled, watching as Peter nodded and murmured a couple of breathy, yet very eager _yes’_ s.

So, Tony settled in.

Peter watched as Tony coated a couple of his fingers with lube before capping the bottle and setting it aside-within reach, of course. Tony murmured soft praises to Peter as he spread his legs a little more and then he was slipping his non-sticky hand under Peter’s thigh and using his thumb to tug apart his perfect cheeks and-

Tony was groaning.

Fucking _loudly_ , Peter thought as he exposed his hole and then he was leaning in, breath hot and damp above Peter’s cock as he slipped his lubed fingers in close. Peter whimpered softly at the first pass of a slick fingertip along his crack, over his hole and he clenched up in anticipation.

“ _Easy-_ “ Tony breathed, licking his lips, but he wasn’t looking up at Peter as he said it, his gaze firmly fixed on the most intimate part of the boy.

Peter’s face was on fire, his breathing coming in choppy pants and he tried so hard to relax, he knew that’s what he was supposed to do, but Tony Stark was _touching him._ Tony chuckled then, tearing his gaze away from his hole to look up the length of his body. “Yes I am, sweetheart. Now relax, deep breaths, baby,” He urged.

Peter blinked. _Damnit._ He’d said that out loud.

Peter laughed a little breathlessly, embarrassment warring with his arousal as he nodded, licking his lips before taking a couple of deep breaths, eyes drifting shut as Tony’s fingertip continued to pass wetly over his hole, not pressing or pushing, _just_ touching.

Tony waited a few beats, still slowly passing over the boys perfectly pink hole as he breathed in deep, before he slowly started to press in when he felt Peter had calmed enough. Peter’s breathing immediately hitched, but he quickly started breathing deeply again a moment later. Tony’s pleased smile went unnoticed when on Peter’s next inhale, he pressed his middle finger in up to the first knuckle, the younger man’s eyes fluttering closed.

“ _Ohhh-_ “ Peter breathed, shaking beneath the older man and Tony nipped lightly at the inside of his thigh, over the stocking.

Peter whimpered, muscle jumping and Tony soothed the little nip with a kiss as he slipped his finger back and forth a couple of times, feeling the hot clutch of Peter’s body attempt to pull him in even deeper. “That’s it, my love,” Tony whispered, soothing as he continued to slide his finger in deeper.

He thrust in and out for a little while, Peter moaning softly, breaths hitching and lashes fluttering as he worked his finger in deeper. “ _Another-_ “ Peter suddenly gasped and Tony stilled his hand, looking up the length of Peter’s gorgeous body to meet the young man’s gaze.

He wanted to ask if he was sure, but Peter wouldn’t lie to him. He trusted him to tell him when it was too much. He licked his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to the base of Peter’s cock and revelled in the breathy moan Peter let escape as he drew his finger back and then pressed in carefully with two.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, watching as Peter’s hole stretched around the digits as he pressed them inside of his body, eager. “You’re bein’ so sweet for me.”

Peter moaned, hips shifting minutely, cock bouncing against his stomach and Tony smirked. His boy apparently really enjoyed praise. _Perfect._ Peter was shaking beneath his hands and Tony watched with rapt attention as his body greedily accepted both digits. He thrust them in and out slowly, careful, so very careful not to brush against that spot inside of him just yet. He knew Peter had a bit of a hair-trigger, so he didn’t want him to be too sensitive for what was to come.

“Feel good, honey?” He asked, curling his fingers a little as he removed them.

Peter whimpered as Tony’s calloused fingers tugged ever so gently against his rim and nodded, dragging in a rough breath. “Yes, Tony. _Yes_ -“

Tony smiled, cooing softly at his young partner, offering reassurance and praise and Peter just ate it up, whimpering and squirming, _panting_ as his body wound tighter and tighter with anticipation. He wanted to come so badly, Tony could tell, but he hadn’t asked, hadn’t told Tony to hurry up either. So, Tony took his time.

Peter was _dying_.

His face was surely on fire, his insides hot and squirmy and he knew, just _knew_ that the second Tony touched his prostate he was going to become an absolutely incoherent _mess_ of a human being. But, he wanted to wait. Wanted to be good for Tony. Wanted to show him that he could be anything and everything Tony ever wanted, because Tony was everything and anything _he_ could have ever wanted.

Minutes later Tony had three fingers inside of him, moving at an agonizingly slow pace, but Peter was being so good for him. _Perfect_ even and Tony just wanted to reward him, really. So, he removed his fingers, having properly stretched him enough and then slowly slipped two back inside.

Peter’s next breath was a wrecked _sob_ as Tony purposely brushed over his prostate.

Tony groaned hotly at the sight of Peter sprawled out before him, body awash in pleasure, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, nipples hard, cock straining, _dripping_ pre-come onto his belly as his thighs shook with the effort of holding still, of taking _everything_ Tony wanted to give him.

“ _Tony!_ ” Peter choked, hips lifting off the bed and pressing back onto his fingers in a desperate attempt to get _more._

Tony groaned lowly as Peter writhed on his fingers and he suddenly desperately wanted his cock buried inside this perfect human being and have him writhing on _him._ “God, _Peter._ You’re so fucking perfect, so goddamn beautiful-I-I need inside you, baby. I need to see your greedy little hole stretched tight around my cock,” He breathed, _confessed._

Peter whimpered, nodding eagerly as he reached down in an attempt to grab at Tony, to _insist_ he get a move on, his voice unable to form anything other than _yes_ and _please, Tony, please_.

Tony let Peter drag him up for a heated kiss and he gently removed his fingers from Peter’s body in doing so. Tony licked eagerly into Peter’s pliant mouth, the boy moaning helplessly as he shifted his hips in a show of impatience, grinding up against Tony.

Tony groaned softly at the unexpected friction and pressed his own hips down, pinning Peter’s to the bed as he thrust up against him, their cocks sliding together teasingly. “You gonna’ let me put it in you, darling? Going to let me make you feel real good? _Christ_ , I need to feel you come on my cock, baby. You gonna’ be sweet for me and come on Dad-“ Tony choked on his own breath, body tensing up at his obvious slip.

Peter’s mouth dropped open, eyes blown wide and dark as Tony pulled back enough to see his face properly. His face was incredibly flushed, eyes so, _so_ wide and his lips were trying to form a word, a sound- _anything really-_ but all he managed-after a beat-was, “O _h._ ”

Tony swallowed past the impossible lump that had successfully lodged itself in his throat. He’d fucked up. _Royally._ He needed to fix this, _right the fuck_ ** _now-_**

“ _Yes-_ “ Peter breathed, eyes wide, disbelief written plain as day all over his pretty face, cheeks flushed, the sound of his voice shockingly loud but so incredibly sweet and Tony didn’t- _he-_ “I-“ Peter swallowed, mouth having gone bone dry. “I’m going to be so, _so_ good for you, Daddy.”

Tony’s next breath was nothing but a _wheeze_ as he bowed his head and pressed his forehead against the middle of Peter’s pretty chest. “Oh my God, _Peter-_ “ Tony whispered- _broken-_ he was broken.

Peter was smiling shyly, looking down at the top of Tony’s head as he ran his fingers gently through the older man’s hair, enjoying catching sight of the hints of grey that were visible at his temples. “Did I break you?” Peter chuckled.

Tony rolled his forehead against Peter’s chest, groaning into the soft skin of his pecs as he started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses there. “My brain…it’s melting out of my ears, can’t you tell?”

Peter barked out a surprised laugh at that, smiling bashfully, though he did attempt to stifle it to no avail. His laughter jostled Tony and the genius pushed himself up a bit as he looked down at this yet again, perfect human being stretched out beneath him. “I-I love you so much, Peter. You don’t-you really haven’t got a clue,” Tony confessed quietly.

Peter’s laughter faded and his smile turned fond and so damn adoring as he gazed up at Tony thoughtfully. “I think I do,” He whispered. “I’m so gone on you, Tony…I-“ He swallowed, shook his head when his emotions threatened to get the better of him. “I love you.”

Tony just shook his head in reply, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips, murmuring his _I love you_ therein. They melted against one another then, Tony pressing himself flush against the younger man as they shared a kiss that turned heated in the span of a moment or three. Peter was rutting up against him, letting out these punched out little sounds as Tony attempted to pin his hips to the bed, Peter only _just_ letting him.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Tony breathed, watching as Peter gasped in some much needed air as they broke from their kiss.

“Y-yes, Tony, _please_ ,” He begged, voice whisper soft and near broken.

Tony breathed out shakily and nodded before he was propping himself up and pulling back. Peter immediately missed the warmth of his body and found himself reaching out to run his hands wherever he could manage to reach, fingers slipping through Tony’s soft chest hair, splaying over his scars tentatively, pleased when Tony barely even flinched and merely shivered lightly as reached for the discarded bottle of lubricant and cracked it open.

Tony wasn’t prepared for Peter to suddenly lick his lips as he placed his palm up in lieu of Tony’s. “Let me?”

Tony inhaled shakily, wide-eyed and so fucking turned on it goddamn _hurt._ But, he managed a nod and poured a generous amount over Peter’s outstretched palm. Peter was eager to please and Tony just ate it up, shivering as he capped the bottle and tossed it aside, watching with hooded eyes as Peter spread the lube on his hand before glancing up at Tony wordlessly. Tony swallowed hard and held his gaze.

His body melted forward when in the next second, he felt Peter’s long _gorgeous_ fingers slip around his cock, tentative at first, before stroking him loosely in an attempt to coat him from root to tip. He shuddered hard and the noise he let out probably made him sound like he was dying but like, _Peter was touching his cock, okay?_

He’d probably feel embarrassed by it later.

Peter whimpered softly as he let his gaze move between Tony’s face, screwed up in pleasure and the cock sliding slickly through his hand, fingers teasing the head, thumb dipping in to explore the slit and making Tony pant and clutch desperately at the boy’s hips. Peter wasn’t prepared for Tony to suddenly _yank_ him forward by them and splay his thighs even wider.

He gasped out, hand slipping from Tony’s cock as he attempted to right himself. He’d barely managed to put his hand on the bed before Tony was downright _growling_ at him under his breath and Peter groaned, beyond turned on at this point. “Tell me you want it, baby. Tell me you’re ready for me,” Tony asked… _pleaded._

Peter was already nodding, chest rising and falling rapidly with his choppy breaths. “I want you, To- _Daddy_. I want your cock, I’m ready, _so ready,_ ” He confessed, voice nearly escalating into a whine.

Tony groaned, shifting his hips forward and releasing one of Peter’s lovely stocking clad thighs to take proper hold of himself. Peter watched in awe as Tony adjusted them and let his cock press lightly against Peter’s hole. They both shivered at the light contact and Tony met Peter’s gaze as he pressed forward a little more, meeting resistance, but not forcing. Not yet.

“You’ll tell me to stop if you need it, you’ll tell me if it’s too much-“

“I will, I will- _promise-_ “ Peter acquiesced, voice breathy and wrecked already and they’d barely even started.

Tony nodded, tracing sweeping patterns with his thumb on the inside of Peter’s splayed thigh in an attempt to calm him. Peter was bowstring taut and Tony shook his head a little, a soft smile on his lips. “You’ve got to relax, honey, take a deep-“

Peter inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly and Tony watched in awe as Peter all but _melted_ into the sheets. “ _Good boy-_ “ Tony praised, beyond happy that Peter had listened to him.

He was doing so well.

Peter made a soft noise then, _pleased_ and Tony tried not to smirk as he inched his hips forward that much more. Peter let out a slightly more tense breath as Tony met resistance but then all at once, Peter’s body gave beneath him and Tony pressed inside.

“ _Ohhh-_ “ Peter moaned, lashes fluttering to kiss the tops of his pink cheeks and Tony grunted at the hot clutch of his insides gripping the head of his cock.

He’d barely managed to get the tip inside of him and he already felt on edge, practically _strangled_ by the hot, wet clutch of his boy’s perfect body. “T-that’s it, sweetie,” Tony consoled, letting go of his cock as he continued to steadily press forward-excruciatingly slow, mind.

Peter seemed unable to form words for a long moment and Tony did his best to soothe the boy’s trembling body as he continued his slow torturous slide home. He kept stilling himself along the way, pulling back only a smidge before rocking forwards again and Peter only seemed capable of moaning brokenly or letting out hitching _wounded_ breaths that had Tony’s brain floating in a fog of intense arousal and his cock twitching minutely with every involuntary flutter of the boy’s insides.

He had no idea how he was going to handle it when Peter decided to clench around him.

“ _Ohhh,_ ** _Tony-_** “ Peter gasped, eyes opening gradually to look up at the man above him in awe.

Tony hummed, voice straining as he curled carefully over Peter to press a kiss to his lips. Peter didn’t really seem capable of returning it just then, too busy panting and moaning softly at the wonderful stretch his body was enduring.

“That’s it, darlin’, you’re taking me so well. _Christ_ , you feel so good baby. So tight and hot, so _wet_ ,” Tony admitted, groaning when his praise seemed to make Peter clench up around him.

Tony couldn’t help grinding his hips forward in a slow swivel and in doing so, he finally bottomed out.

Peter cried out softly at the sudden fullness, the slide against his prostate driving him mad with the need to come, nails digging in roughly at Tony’s shoulders as his body tightened impossibly so.

“Jesus, _fuck-_ “ Tony breathed, unable to stop himself from doing it again, just _grinding_ his cock in as deep as he could possibly get it, knowing he was brushing hard against the boy’s prostate and unable to help himself.

He was unprepared for Peter to suddenly choke on his own breath, body locking up, eyes snapping open incredibly wide- _shocked-_ as his _second_ orgasm hit him unexpectedly.

Peter cried out, head tipping back and eyes squeezing shut as his body was suddenly seized in pleasure, his orgasm tearing through him and absolutely undoing him. Not a hand on his cock or _anything._

Tony could do nothing but stare down in awe at this perfect human being falling apart beneath him. He grunted, head spinning with the knowledge that he’d done that to Peter, he’d brought him to orgasm _again_ and didn’t even have to touch his cock to do so.

Tony watched with rapt attention as Peter’s cock pulsed and twitched in the air, swelling and spilling come up his abs, as far as his left nipple and Tony _groaned_ as Peter’s hole fluttered and clenched around his cock, _milking him_ in the throes of his pleasure.

Tony didn’t even realize he was talking until Peter’s lashes fluttered open, body settling back against the bed from the way his back had been bowed and moved to cover his face with his hands, murmuring, “Oh my God, _stop talking_ , Tony- _please-_ “

Tony blinked, mouth snapping shut and looking all but as embarrassed as Peter seemed to be as he hid his face behind his hands. Tony could see that blush from a mile away, surely. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Peter blush so hard before. He never wanted him to stop. “Sorry, I’m- _sorry-_ “

“But you’re so good, sweetheart-“ Tony started, bowling over Peter’s embarrassed groan of an apology. “You came on Daddy’s cock just like I asked, tightened up so good around me, Christ, _baby,_ never felt anything so fucking good.”

Peter _whined_ , high pitched and reedy at the praise, the dirty name, the description- _maybe_ -and Tony ate it up, rocking his hips forward the barest amount and revelling in the harsh breath Peter sucked in through his teeth. “That’s it, darling. So gorgeous when you come, want to make you come every day for the rest of your life, baby-“

Peter whimpered, shuddering hard, body clenching up for no other reason than it just didn’t know how to handle it. “ _Tony-_ “ He whined and the genius couldn’t help grinning as he leaned down closer to Peter’s face, propping himself up with his left hand in the sheets.

“Yeah, baby? S’it too much for you? You need me to stop, pull out-“

_“No!_ ” Peter gasped, frightened by the idea that Tony would pull away from him so soon.

“Shh _-shh-_ “ Tony soothed, pulling Peter’s hands from his face and nuzzling his nose against the younger man’s. “I’m not going anywhere, love. I’m right here, still tucked up inside you,” He agreed, rocking his hips the barest amount and making Peter’s lashes flutter and his body shake from overstimulation, surely.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Te-tell Daddy what you need. I’ll give you everything you need, sweetie, I will-“

Peter whimpered, opening his eyes fully to look up into Tony’s blown orbs with dark eyes of his own. “I w-want you to come in me, T- _Daddy-_ please, don’t stop yet. I-I can keep going, want to feel you-w-want you to ruin me for anybody else, r-remember?”

Tony groaned, cock twitching heavily and making Peter’s breath hitch, his body instinctively clenching down on him. “Y-yeah, Peter, _sweetheart-_ I’ll give you what you want, what you need,” Tony promised.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he really wanted that too.

Peter whimpered softly as Tony kissed him then, tongue slipping between the boy’s pliant lips as Tony explored, tasting, nipping and licking into his eager mouth. Tony groaned as Peter shifted suddenly beneath him, drawing his knees up a bit and planting his feet against the bedding a little more firmly and Tony couldn’t help grinding his hips forward, just to feel Peter clench up around him, hands flying to his shoulders to grip tight in an attempt to ground himself.

“That’s it, my little kitten,” Tony murmured, breaking their kiss as he rocked forward again, still just grinding into him in tight little circles that were making Peter clench up impossibly tight. “Let me take care of you,” Tony breathed, slowly pulling his hips back and enjoying the slack jawed look on Peter’s flushed and sweaty face as he thrust his hips forward, stealing the boy’s breath from his lungs.

Tony really wasn’t going to last long.

Peter was no doubt still oversensitive from his second orgasm, but he was clearly into it, clearly even enjoying the sharp edge to his pleasure. Tony knew he sure enjoyed that feeling once upon a time. Peter was still half-hard, cock smearing come messily across his abs, beads of the pearly liquid still dripping weakly from his slit and Tony really wanted to lean down and lick it. But, there would be time for that later.

Peter wanted him to come inside him and Tony wasn’t about to disappoint his baby, not when he’d been nothing other than perfect for him.

So, Tony picked up the pace.

He fucked in deep with each thrust, the long slow slide back he took torturously slow, curious to see if Peter’s cock would continue to twitch feebly against his belly or perhaps thicken up. Tony would be delighted if he could wring another orgasm out of the kid. Might be a little much for his big head, but, smug always was a good look on Tony Stark, so…

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter whimpered, drawing Tony’s gaze as the boy’s hands slipped up his stomach to caress over Tony’s pecs, eyes wide with adoration as he gazed up at the older man, eyes cloudy with lust and love.

“So sweet for me, Peter,” Tony breathed, licking his dry lips as he sat back a bit, grasping Peter’s thighs over the stockings and dragging him in closer, revealing in the feeling of the fabric beneath his calloused palms, feeling Peter’s body tighten and relax with each of his sure thrusts inside of his molten core.

Tony’s breaths were laboured already, the strain of having to hold back right off the bat having frayed his nerves and made him shake with restraint. It didn’t exactly help that Peter had started to rock back tentatively careful to meet his thrusts, legs shifting up to draw Tony closer as his knees pinched the older man’s sides. Peter was moaning near constantly, soft breathy sighs and gasps as the pleasure changed from sharp to warm, _simmering_ beneath the boy’s skin and Peter knew he could come again.

He looked up beneath his lashes at the older man and bit down on his bottom lip at the same time as he swivelled his hips, _grinding_ back onto Tony’s cock on the man’s next thrust, making it far rougher than the last. Tony cursed under his breath, fucking in deep, _hard_ on the next thrust too and Peter mewled delightfully at the feeling of being taken like this.

“Yeah, sweetheart, th-that feel good? You like it hard?” Tony breathed, adjusting his grip on Peter’s hips to fuck in a bit harder, faster.

“ _Yes!_ ” Peter cried, back arching and head pressing back into the sheets.

Tony grunted at the clench of him, like a vice around his cock, milking him of his pleasure, the hot wet slide of his insides rippling over the length of him and practically _begging_ him for his come. He would give it to him soon enough.

“Christ, what a perfect little boy, all for me,” Tony murmured, voice hoarse and nothing above a whisper. “Would never guess that my baby’d never taken a cock before, you take it so well, sweetheart. Made for me, made to take it-“

Peter whined, embarrassment warring with the happy flutter in his chest as Tony praised and teased him in equal measure. He never wanted this to end, the sparks going off behind his eyes were making him dizzy and lightheaded with feeling and his body felt wrung out, stretched wide open for Tony’s pleasure, sensitive in the best kind of way and Peter let himself fall…fall into the pleasure coursing through his veins as Tony’s hips started snapping forward impossibly fast, jolting him up the length of his bed and it was so, _so_ good.

“ _Ah ah aah-_ “ Peter was gasping, head thrown back, the long line of his throat practically demanding Tony lick and bite it, but he couldn’t, not yet.

He was so close, he could feel that familiar prickling heat pooling in his abdomen turning sharp and making him desperate to chase it, take it. “That’s it, baby. I’m getting close-“

“ _Oh!_ ” Peter choked, hands flying up to brace himself against the headboard, back still arched delightfully as he ground back to meet each of Tony’s sure thrusts, even as they turned erratic, shallow. “G-give it to me, To- _Daddy._ Give me your come, Daddy-“

Tony choked on his next breath, hips stuttering at Peter’s words, thrusting in short and sharp and he shot up, hand squirming between their bellies to grip Peter’s now hard and dripping cock. The _noise_ Peter let out at that had them both momentarily startled, but Tony didn’t let up. He started stroking the kid off hard and fast, fist a tight circle that Peter couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust in to or get away from.

Peter was letting out shocked _oh oh oh’_ s that had Tony’s head spinning with the knowledge that he’d well and truly ruined him. _Christ_ , but he needed to feel Peter come with him. He swallowed hard and dropped down onto his left elbow next to Peter’s head, claiming the boy’s panting breaths as his own in a messy kiss.

They kissed sloppily for seconds or maybe a minute and then Tony was breaking it as Peter’s entire body seemed to tense up in his arms and Tony was done for all the same. He thrust in deep, watching as Peter’s face screwed up in near agonizing pleasure and muttered, “Come for me, my kitten,” hand still wrapped tightly around his cock as he stroked him quick and dirty.

Peter cried out, body tensing, legs clutching at Tony’s sides, holding onto him near painfully as he came in hot spurts between them, his ass clenching near painfully around Tony’s cock. Tony muffled his own yell as his orgasm hit in the crook of Peter’s neck, teeth sinking in to the boy’s flesh, tasting the sweat beading on his skin as he ground in as deep as he could possibly go, cock throbbing, pulsing and making a mess of Peter’s insides, _marking_ him, _claiming_ him.

Tony could hear Peter whimpering, soft moans of pleasure, bordering on too much and Tony released his neck, soothing his bite with soft kitten licks as he pulsed and emptied himself inside his partner, feeling Peter’s body fluttering around him as he rode out the aftershocks of his pleasure, Tony too.

They stay like that for some time, both shaking minutely, little tremors wracking their bodies and startling each other in their sensitivity, but neither moved to pull away. Tony didn’t realize he’d been muttering praises into the skin of Peter’s throat, along his collarbone until he felt Peter’s hands in his hair, soothing him while the boy whispered his own adoration against Tony’s temple.

“Tony… _Daddy_ , you were so good to me. Made me feel so, _so_ good-“

“ _Peter-_ “ Tony choked, pulling back a bit to meet Peter’s adoring gaze, eyes filled with tears and cheeks flushed from exertion, pleasure, emotion. “I love you so goddamn much-“

“ _Tony-_ “ Peter breathed, lashes fluttering as he leaned up and kissed the only man he’d ever wanted and he had him, he had him and he wasn’t ever going to let go. “Love you too, love you so much-“

Peter didn’t realize he’d started clutching at Tony, a hand in his hair, a hand on his shoulder, legs pinned up against his sides, the softness of his stockings making Tony shiver at their reminder. The fact that they’d started all of this in the first place.

“I’ve got you, darling. Hush now, I’ve got you and I’m never going to let you go, my love. You’re mine now, forever and always…if you’ll have me,” Tony murmured, pressing chaste, sweet kisses against the boy’s temple, down over he cheek, the bridge of his nose.

“Y-yes, Tony, _yes._ I’m yours, forever and always,” Peter agreed, still clutching weakly at his partner.

Peter didn’t think he’d ever be able to let go.

Tony still didn’t think he deserved Peter Parker. But really, did it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...it's finally done. What did you think? xD I hope you liked it. This was hella fun to write, haha.
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr [ko-fiandfanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ko-fiandfanfiction) or send me a message on Discord > starbucksjunkie#9171

**Author's Note:**

> Title totally stolen from the Big Bang Theory's soft kitty song. I don't know why, but it made me think of Peter dressed up all cutesy so it's sticking for the time being. xD
> 
> The first chapter wasn't supposed to be angsty whatsoever but like...it happened so let's deal with my bad choices together. xD
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at a Peter/Tony pairing so I hope it's alright...let me know what you think so far? <3 xoxo
> 
> Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88)


End file.
